Altered Shinji and his adventures
by ReisFriend
Summary: In this story, we see Shinji as the opposite of the Shinji we saw in the series with a different past and personality. Some lemon and ReiShinji romance when the story proceeds.
1. Arriving to Tokyo3

**Arriving to Tokyo-3**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Warning, warning, OOC warning imminent. OOC level 6. Characters will be heavily OOC. You have been warned.

January 17, 2015. Tokyo-3 train station.

On the platform, stood Shinji Ikari, a 19 year old young man with an adventurous past which came to be, when his dad abandoned him when his mom died.

When Gendo walked away from his home, leaving Shinji at the doorstep, the neighbor, who was a 30 year old martial arts master, took Shinji in his custody and raised him like his own son.

The master was Okasa Wang, who had many hobbies. He was a mountain climber, diver, computer wizard and a mechanic. While many thought that one man with that many talents, that would be impossible, but Shinji was different. He thought that it is possible to have so many talents and each of them would be useful sometime and he was a guy who wanted to help people. And when he saw Shinji being abandoned, he knew that he needed help.

So when he took Shinji in, he treated him like a son he never had and taught him everything he knew. For the past 10 years they lived like a father and a son. But one day, Shinji received a letter from his biological father that had one word. 'Come'

Shinji wondered if his so called dad wanted to make aments, but he doubted. But when Okasa told Shinji to do what his heart says and not what his head says. He said that in the head, there is messy. But in the heart, there is much less messier.

Shinji had decided. He wanted to know what his father wanted, so they said their goodbyes and hopes that they will meet again someday.

And now, here he was. At the train station where he was supposed to wait Misato Katsuragi, the woman in the phone, that no red-blooded male can resist.

He pulled her picture out for the 10:th time and looked at it.

'_She's pretty hot. I wonder if she can resist my charms._

The letter said to be here at 3 P.M. and now it was 4 P.M.

Meanwhile, 8 blocks away.

'_Damn, damn, DAMN! Why did I have to lose him now at this moment.? And I am so late. The commander will kill me and Ritsuko will revive me, so she can kill me again._

_Now where... Oh there.' _Misato debated first and then exploded in to a smile when she noticed him up ahead.

When she got close enough, she hit the brakes and spun her car around back to the way she came from.

The car came pretty close, but Shinji had calculated how close the car will spun. Shinji estimated that there will be a 13 cm space between him and the car.

Misato rolled the window down and said calmly: "Get in."

Shinji complied and got in to the drivers seat and fastened his seat belt and started to roll the window up.

Misato hit the gas pedal and sped towards NERV.

Shinji spoke up after a minute. "Misato Katsuragi I presume. It's nice to meet you. I am Shinji Ikari, but you already knew that didn't you?" Shinji said, smiling his lady killer smile.

Misato looked at him with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I knew and yes, I am Misato and it's nice to meet you too. Call me Misato, okay?"

"Only if you call me Shinji." He answered. Looking her in the eyes with his dark blue eyes.

"It's a deal then." Misato countered, with a shy smile.

Misato was sweating bullet's when Shinji looked at her like that.

'_Dang. He has gorgeous eyes and he is so damn cute and handsome. That smile and those musc.. stop that woman! No time for that now.' _Misato cursed herself for letting her bottled up urges to take control.

Shinji was inwardly smiling. _'She is getting worked up over me. She can't resist me. I only have to push some buttons and she will be all mine.'_

Misato had to think of something to distract him. Shinji has been looking at her all the time and that was making her nervous as hell. She then remembered that NERV guide book she had with her.

"Cou... could you open the clove compartment Shinji?"

Shinji opened it and saw the book. "A guide book about NERV?"

"Better read it, since we are heading to the government owned organization called NERV, which sole purpose is to protect the world from Angels." Misato explained.

"And that is my fathers work? He commands the place and you work for him?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. But I still don't understand that why did he call you here." Misato answered, then asked.

"Maybe he has some use for me. He called me, so he can use me to achieve his goal."

Shinji answered.

Misato remained quiet. She was mentally thinking. _'He abandoned his son for ten years and now calls him, because he has use for him. Some father. That asshole.'_

Then suddenly, something exploded.

BOOOOOOM!

Misato stopped the car and took her binoculars from the back seat and looked towards the mountains.

Several VTOL aircrafts were shooting missiles and armor piercing bullets towards the odd looking humanoid, but to no avail.

"That's the so called Angel! Pretty ugly one." Shinji calmly exclaimed.

"Yes. That's the Angel. NERV was created to combat... Why are they retreating? Oh shit! They are using the N2 mine! Get down!" Misato started to explain, then screamed.

She then threw her body over Shinji's, covering him. But Shinji was thinking something. _'Very impressive. Such big boobs and they are real. A real E-cups. Must be my lucky day, since we only see these things once in a century._

Then the shockwave threw the car to the sidewalk, drivers door down. They managed to climb out from the passengers door and examined the damage.

"Well that was quite a marry-go-round. Good thing it's and armoured car, so let's flip this over." Misato ordered.

She hadn't noticed that Shinji had already moved to the other side and was ready to flip it. Misato jumped out of the way and Shinji pushed with all his strength and the car was back in the way it was supposed to be.

"Well you are pretty useful Shinji. Thank you." Misato thanked with a cheesy smile.

"My pleasure Misato. I am always helping beautiful ladies. And you are the prettiest so far." Shinji complimented with his patented 'lady killer' smile.

Misato blushed beet red and kept thinking: _'This guy might be the one I have been waiting for all my life and he is so damn sexy and handso... Oh stop these hentai thoughts, for now.' _

Misato gave another sheepish smile and said: "Ah. Th... Thank you Shinji. But let's get moving. We have to get to NERV immediately."

Shinji nodded and they got in. Misato tried to start the car, but it just didn't make a sound.

"Damn it! What's wrong with this!" Misato shouted in rage.

"Pop the hood. I'll check." Shinji said.

Misato popped the hood and when Shinji opened it, he said: "The start motors spring is broken."

Misato knew that the car wouldn't start without it and screamed in frustration: "GOOOOOOOODDAMMIT! Now we will never get there before that Angel destroys everything!"

"Do you have a ballpoint pen?" Shinji asked after she finished her little tantrum.

"Why would you need that?" Misato asked, puzzled.

"I can fix this, if you have that pen." He explained matter-of-factly.

Misato pulled the pen from her jacket pocket and threw it to Shinji. Then he took the spring out of it, stretch it a bit and placed it where the broken spring was after he removed the remains of the previous spring.

When Shinji had it in place, he told Misato: "Try it now."

Misato turned the key and the engine started. VROOOOM!

"YAY! You are pretty handy Shinji. I wish you would be around when my door gets jammed or my TV brakes." Misato exclaimed.

"Well thank you Misato. After things cool down a bit, I could move in to your place, if you want." Shinji retorted suggestively.

Misato's smile grew wider and she said: "I will consider that, but let's move. We have to get..."

"To NERV, so we can defeat the Angel. I know." Shinji said coolly.

He got in the car and Misato hit the gas.

They arrived at NERV in 5 minutes, since Misato was driving about 140 km/h.

They boarded to the elevator that took them to NERV.

Authors note: Pretty short and blunt. And the other 'Let's change Shinji story' like the other guy said. What was his or hr name who said it? But I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I decided to write it and post it here as my second fanfic in here.

Next chapter coming soon. And in this story, Second Impact occurred in 1996, January 1. That is the reason for the characters being 19 years old.


	2. Long time no see

**Long time no see**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Misato and Shinji reached the elevator that took them to Geofront.

While the elevator was descending and the underground cavern came into view, Shinji gasped.

"A real Geofront! And that pyramid is the NERV HQ."

Misato answered. "Yes that's right. The HQ where we operate. If your father wants you to work here with us, I will be clad, since I like you already."

Shinji turned to face her and said with a smile: "Well thank you Misato. It's always nice to hear a beautiful woman saying that."

Misato blushed and looked forward.

'_Dang. I haven't blushed this much in a day since forever. How does he do that? Maybe he has some kind of aura that makes me blush. That must be it.'_

She mentally debated.

The elevator stopped.

Misato parked her car to the nearest spot and started walking towards their destination.

20 minutes later.

"We have been here already. You have no idea where we are going, do you Misato?"

Shinji asked, getting impatient.

"Nonsense. We are heading to the right direction. I think." She said, not telling him that she had no idea where to go.

When they decided to use the elevator, it opened, revealing a blond woman.

"Captain Katsuragi, why are you wasting my time?" She asked.

"Don't worry Rits. We were just coming to the command center." Misato tried to defend herself to no avail.

"I'll let this one slide. But next time, you will be..." She paused and looked at the handsome young man next to Misato.

"Is this Shinji Ikari?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. According to Marduk Institute, he is the Third Child." The captain answered.

"Good. We are short on manpower and pilots, so we really could use his help. Let's go." Ritsuko urged.

The trio stepped inside the elevator the blond pressed the button.

"Shinji Ikari." Shinji looked at Ritsuko. "I am dr. Ritsuko Akagi, the head of the Project E. Nice to meet you." She said, offering her hand.

Shinji shook her hand and said: "Nice to meet you too Ritsuko –san. It's not everyday when you meet a beautiful scientist lady. It will be a pleasure to be working with you."

Ritsuko blushed. Misato giggled.

'_He is such a charmer and handsome too. And he looks pretty smart. I wonder if...'_

Her thought were interrupted by a sudden stop of the elevator.

They stepped in to the darkness and walked a few steps and stopped.

The lights came on in a blink of an eye.

When Shinji saw a face, he didn't even flinch. He had an emotionless mask on.

"Shinji, this is the mans ultimate fighting machine, Evangelion." Ritsuko announced.

"So, this is my fathers work?" He asked.

"Correct." Was heard from above.

Shinji looked up to see a familiar figure.

"Long time no see." Gendo said.

"Indeed. So let me guess. You called me, so I could pilot this thing, because the Second Child isn't here and the First Child is injured. And now I have to do it, because no one else can. And if I don't pilot, then you will order the injured First Child to pilot and die. Correct me if I'm wrong." Shinji said with face betraying no emotions.

Gendo was astounded. But he his it very well. He could have never imagined his son to guess his plan so quickly. But that didn't matter. What mattered, was to get him to pilot that oversized toy.

He tried to speak, but was interrupted.

"And I guess that other pilot is behind that door over there, just in case I say no. But I will pilot this thing, if you pay me good enough. But we will talk about my paycheck after that Angel is killed. Just order the other pilot back to the infirmary or hospital section and let's get this over with." Shinji continued his speech.

Gendo was furious. But nobody could tell that. He hated it when somebody had leverage on him and they knew it. He would have to pay him in order to keep him piloting.

"Ritsuko, tell me how this thing operates and I will kill that false Angel."

Shinji said to the blond.

Ritsuko recovered from her shock and escorted him to the entry plug.

Misato was already all ready at the command center.

When everyone was in their position and Shinji was in the entry plug. Ritsuko announced: "Fill the plug."

LCL started to flood the plug and Shinji remained calm. He figured that whatever that stuff is, it's breathable. They wouldn't drown their only pilot, he thought.

"Begin the synchronization." Ritsuko ordered.

"A-10 neural connection online." "Harmonic connection activating." "Pilot's vital signs and EVA's condition's on monitors."

The so called 'bridge bunnies' announced the status report.

"Synchronization complete. Pilot's synch ratio holding steadily at 79." Maya said.

"Incredible. I thought that it would be 33 at the highest. But 79? Dang." Ritsuko said.

"He is gifted. We are lucky to have him here." Misato said.

"Begin the attack." Gendo ordered coldly.

"EVA 01. Launch!" Misato shouted.

EVA shot up from the launch catapult to the surface.

When it reached the surface, Shinji noticed that the catapult had revealed behind the Angel and it didn't see him. He had the element of surprise now.

"Shinji, EVA operates with the power of thought. You just have to think everything you want to do with your EVA and it will do it." Ritsuko declared for him.

"Thanks. Do I have any weapons in this walking behemoth?" He retorted.

"You have a progressive knife in the left shoulder sheet. Press the red button on the left to get it out." She instructed.

Shinji did so and grabbed the knife in his right hand and mentally said: _'Perfect.'_

Shinji then decided to act.

He sensed with EVA's sensors that the Angel had brought it's force field down and it was a perfect moment to attack. Shinji threw the knife towards the Angel and whistled in the speaker.

"Whihuu!"

The Angel heard that and turned. But before it could raise it's AT field, the knife struck it in the core. The Angel remained in position and the knife had destroyed it's core and it would self-destruct soon.

Shinji guessed this and ran towards the Angel and when he did, he grabbed it by the legs and spun it around a couple of times and threw it far away to the ocean.

Soon, the enemy exploded and some water flew far up and came down, making good waves for surfing.

Everyone in the command center were awe struck. Shinji had just defeated an Angel without training, without any experience with EVA and he did it all like it was a routine thing to do.

Gendo smirked under his clasped hands and thought. _'It seems like you are worthy of getting a good paycheck my son.'_

Misato was shocked. _My god! He really is gifted and we got him here just in time to kill the things I hate the most. I really want him to come living with me now.' _

Ritsuko was awed. _'First time in the EVA and he did all that like he had done this for years. He will not need much training.'_

"Well that wasn't so hard. Now get the elevator up here so I can bring this baby back." Shinji said over the comm.-link.

Makoto unlocked the elevator doors and Shinji stepped in. Then he said to comm.-link: "Now then commander. About my paycheck..." he didn't get to finish his sentence when Gendo said: "You will get a paycheck of 10 000 yen. Is that enough?"

Shinji was stunned. It was easier to get his dad to pay him then he thought. He usually didn't give anything without a tough fight.

'_Maybe he is pleased him with my performance and skill. Nah. It can't be.'_

"Yes sir. It will suffice." He answered and then remained quiet.

The elevator brought the EVA back to it's cage and the entry plug was ejected.

Authors note: I managed to write this chapter much faster then I thought. But did you like it or dislike it? Story will continue when I get the next chapter done. So, have patience my fellow readers and authors.


	3. Misato's new roommate

**Misato's new roommate **

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Authors note: I want to say something before I start the story. Greg explained why only 14 year old kids can pilot, but in this fic, they are 19 and Second Impact occurred in 1996 and Angels attack in the same year as in the series, so it's pretty much the same. Alucard 180 said that the ocean is not that close to Tokyo-3, but now it is. Jashin said something about Shinji's synch ratio. But if I remember correctly, Shinji got 57 in the series. But in some other fics, Shinji got from 89-100 synch ratio. And she also mentioned that Misato considered Shinji as a civilian when she took him to NERV. Well they won't allow civilians in the base, but she was taking Shinji in there, so telling him what NERV's purpose is won't do any harm. And how did Shinji know the designation's of the other pilot's? He assumed that, since he heard Misato calling him a Third Child. And I received many notification's about Shinji's paycheck. It's actually 100 000 yen, not 10 000. I forgot to add one zero.

But enough about my rambling, on with the story.

Shinji was descending back to the EVA cages and when he got there, the plug was ejected and the LCL started to shoot out.

Shinji climbed out and he asked: "Where is the locker room, so I can wash myself and change the clothes?" Misato arrived at the catwalk and said: "Follow me."

Shinji followed her and after some time, she said: "You did very good today Shinji. You killed the Angel in 39 seconds and didn't get a scratch. And no civilian buildings were damaged. You impressed everyone."

Shinji's voice was not filled with pride, but satisfaction. "Clad to hear it. But where am I going to be staying? In here, or do I get the pleasure to live with my beautiful commanding officer?" Shinji asked hopefully.

Misato swallowed against the dry throat. The thought of him staying with her was very appealing to her.

But she couldn't resist. "You will be staying with me. But we have to throw a welcoming party for that."

"Cool. That means that we are going to have a drinking contest." Shinji said cheerfully.

Misato was about to say something, but she noticed that they have arrived to the locker rooms. "Well here is the locker room. Go and take a shower and change your clothes. Here is your backpack." Misato said while holding the said pack.

"Thanks Misato. Won't be long." Before the door was about to close, Shinji stuck his head out from the opening back to the hallway and said: "No peeling okay?"

Misato blushed and said: "Go and take a shower."

Shinji closed the door. Misato pulled her cell phone and dialed the housing manager.

Meanwhile, in the command center, Maya and couple of her female tech friends were happily chatting about the victory: "The way he threw the knife to the Angel's core..." "His synch ratio..." "The way he tossed the Angel to the ocean..." Maya then spoke: "Yes. We are very lucky to have him protecting us. We couldn't have won without..." She paused as she saw what was in the surveillance monitor.

The camera showed what was happening in the locker room. Maya and her friends were drooling at the sight. There was Shinji wearing only his boxers and his athletic frame was exposed to them.

Female one said: "Look at those muscles."

Female two said: "Nice tight butt he has there."

Female three said: "I would mind him flirting with me."

Maya: "I sure as hell would love to get a piece of that."

Then they noticed that Shinji had finally noticed the camera on the wall. They were sweating bullets for the fact that he might leave his boxers on. But instead he pulled a notebook from his backpack and a pen and started writing. The females were wondering what he was writing and they soon got their answer.

When Shinji took the piece of paper and showed it to the camera, it said: "Not without the viewing fee." Then he covered the camera with his shirt.

The females screamed in unison: "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

The scream was faintly heard all over NERV. Everyone turned their heads a little bit, trying to find the source of the voice. Gendo heard it in his office a bit better then anyone else and wondered: _'Did someone wake the dead?'_ He shrugged at the thought and got back to his paper work.

But Shinji made an amused smile and took his boxers off and took his shower.

When he was done, he pulled some spare clothes from his pack and got dressed.

Outside, he met Misato and asked: "Are we ready to go?"

Misato answered: "Yes we are. Your stuffs are at my place by now, so let's go and buy some food, so we can go and have the party." Her smile was very wide.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's ride." He said, in ecstasy.

They walked to Misato's car and drove off. The trip was like in the series, so we skip that one and arrive at Misato's house.

A.N. Yes, Misato has a house, were at least five people can live.

"Welcome to my home and your new home Shinji-kun." Misato said cheerfully.

"Nice place you have here Misato. It will be interesting to live with you." Shinji said happily.

"It's a bit messy in here, because I am too busy at work and always too tired to clean it, so don't get any funny ideas." Misato added seriously.

"Don't worry Misato. I can clean it tomorrow." Shinji said with a smile.

"Thank you Shinji. That's very nice of you."

"It's the least I can do, since you allowed me to stay with you."

"I guess so. But let's go and eat something." She said and opened the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Where is my stuffs?" Shinji asked suddenly.

"They should be at the backyard. Why?" Misato asked.

"My pet might want to get out from the transport box." Shinji answered.

"You have a pet? What is it?" Misato was puzzled.

"You'll see." Shinji said.

With all that said and settled, they entered Misato's home and Shinji almost gasped when he inspected the so called 'mess'.

Hard liquor bottles, discarded clothing, beer cans and leftover junk food all over the place. Like a hurricane had gone through here. But Shinji decided that it was in is power to clean this place. They walked to the backdoor and opened it to noticed that Shinji's stuffs were there.

Two cardboard boxes and a one large wooden box, with holes in it. Misato wondered what kind of pet Shinji would have, since the box was very large.

Shinji walked beside the wooden box and said: "Okay Misato, don't freak out. She might be scary, but she won't hurt or attack you, if you don't give her the reason."

Misato nodded.

Shinji pulled the boxes door open and Misato almost had a heart attack when Shinji's pet walked out.

A full grown tiger emerged from the box and stretched a bit and yawned. She turned to look at Shinji and went to rub her head against Shinji's leg in delight. She was purring when she rubbed her head against her masters leg.

Shinji lowered himself on to his knees and started to rub her head behind her ears. He then said: "Misato, meet Reika, my pet tiger." He turned his attention to Reika and stopped rubbing her ears. The tiger looked him in the eyes. "Reika, meet our new friend Misato." He said, while pointing her.

Misato was going to faint from fear when Shinji pointed her. She almost had a nervous break-down when Reika approached her.

The black stripped animal looked at Misato and walked to her for inspection. She sniffed Misato a couple of times and walked around her. When the tiger was done, she licked Misato's thigh with one lick.

Misato giggled when Reika's tongue touched her. The tiger went back to Shinji and sat down next to him.

"She likes you Misato. I'm sure you will get along just fine." Shinji said with a smile.

Misato looked dumbfounded. "Where did you get a tiger for a pet?"

"When me and my former guardian were visiting in India and were out in a jungle for a walk, we heard growling from the bushes and went to look. Reika was there and she had stepped into a trap. We helped her and she thanked us by rubbing her head against our legs. She was injured and not full grown, so we took her in and raised her as our pet, but I did the most work with her. I taught her to hunt and guard the house and defend herself from attackers. What would be a better guard of the house at night, then a fearsome tiger?" Shinji answered Misato's question.

Misato thought that it was unbelievable. Shinji and his former guardian had saved a tiger and took her as their pet. It was like a fate or a fairy tale.

"Well you got that right. Tiger is probably the best guard there is, but can I trust that Reika won't eat me while I sleep?" Misato asked, concerned.

Reika growled. RAUGGHHH!

Misato flinched and backed away a few steps. With a fear evident in her face.

"You hurt her feelings Misato. She doesn't like it when people say things like that about her. Apologize to her and she will forgive you." Shinji suggested.

"And what if I don't apologize?" Misato asked.

"I don't know. I have actually never hurt her feelings, but other people have and I don't know what she would have done, if I hadn't stopped her. But my best guess is that she will bite your toe off when you sleep." Shinji answered. Misato gulped audibly.

"I'm sorry Reika." Misato said sheepishly.

Reika approached Misato and gently pushed her head against her leg and purred like a cat.

"That's Reika's way to say that you are forgiven." Shinji said suddenly.

Misato smiled and brought her hand under Reika's chin and started to rub.

Reika arched her neck brought her chin upwards to give her a better access.

"Could we get something to eat now, since I'm starving?" Shinji asked after a few minutes.

"Of course. Let's go in. And try to keep Reika from eating my pet." Misato answered and ordered.

"Reika won't attack unless I say so. And you have a pet too? What kind of pet?" Shinji asked.

"A warm water penguin. His name is PenPen." Misato answered.

Shinji remained silent.

We skip the dinner, since it would be the same like in the series, except Reika, who is eating her ground meat.

When dinner was eaten and Reika was sleeping on a couch, Misato said, while wearing her too small tank top and short shorts. "This is your home now Shinji, so feel free to take advantage on anything in the house. That is except me, of course." She said with a grin and a wink.

Shinji changed to his playful style and said: "Aaaw, spoilsport. But I wouldn't mind you taking advantage on me."

Misato blushed again and tried to control her natural urge.

'_Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! That carefree style of his is so much like mine, which makes him almost irresistible to me. My body wants him so badly. But it wouldn't be wrong. He is old enough and he is very much a male, so he couldn't resist me.'_

With that thought, her resistance snapped.

She got up from the chair and walked around the table to him. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to her bedroom and you know what happened next. Misato tried to have her way with him, but no. After a while, Shinji pleased her in way, she had never experienced before.

Authors note: That concludes the third chapter. A bit rushed, but I hope it will do. I didn't go into details what happened in Misato's bedroom, since I would get kicked out for it. And if there is something bugging or bothering you in this chapter, send me an email and ask and I will answer. Shinji with a tiger idea came from Angelicorn's Gryffyn story, where Rei had a Gryphon as a pet. I had the idea of giving Shinji a tiger, since we haven't seen Shinji with a pet of his own yet, as far as I know.

Next chapter will come when it comes.


	4. Training session and more

**Training session and more**

DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing.

It was not an unusual event that sun rose up in the country of a rising sun. Morning light poured in Misato's room, but her blanket was covering her head, so she didn't notice.

But she stirred awake when something was tickling the soles of her feet. She was very sensitive for tickling, so she couldn't take it long. She threw the blanket off of her and looked what the hell was tickling her.

When she realized that it was Reika, using her tale to tickle her. She remained silent when Reika approached her from the left. Misato was in fear when the tiger was close enough to bite her nose off, but instead of biting, the animal licked her nose with one lick.

Misato giggled and asked: "What do you want Reika?" Her voice was as sweet as she could muster.

Reika looked at the clock next to Misato's futon. Misato followed her gaze and realized that she would have to go to work in three hours.

"It's still three hours. And I want to sleep." Misato whined. Reika shook her head.

Shinji emerged in Misato's room and looked at her with a playful smirk.

"Good morning Misato. I send Reika to wake you, but you seem to be too persistent. So I came to tell you that breakfast is ready and you better hurry, if you don't want it to cool down."

Misato reluctantly got up from her bed, but realized that she was still naked and tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Very funny Misato. But I saw you last night when you wanted to have some fun with me. " Shinji said, amused.

Misato then remembered what happened last night and she also didn't remember when he entered her.

"What happened Shinji? I mean when you entered me." Misato asked shyly. She removed her hands, since she didn't see any point trying to cover anymore.

"You don't remember? You were practically going crazy from pleasure and you were practically cumming your brains out. I bet no one has ever fucked you in that way."

Shinji answered her question.

Misato believed him. She was feeling so good last night and thought that she was going to die from shear pleasure. But she couldn't remember everything, so she had to believe.

"You still don't remember? Well I will help you." Shinji said and approached her. Reika walked out.

Misato almost had a heart attack when he got close. If he tried to take her again, she couldn't be able to resist. Shinji was just too handsome and charming. And not to mention, quite a stud.

Shinji then placed his hand on her cheek and she had a flashback. The hidden memory came forth and allowed Misato to remember how she was fucked. She gasped when she finally remembered everything about last night.

"Happy now Misato?" Shinji asked and she nodded. "Good." He then walked out and to the kitchen.

Misato got dressed and kept thinking about her pleasurable last night. When she was done dressing, she noticed that the memory made her panties moist.

"Damn." Misato said, frustrated and walked to the kitchen to eat.

Shinji was eating Miso-soup and Misato noticed that there was pancakes and the mentioned soup made and some toast with cheese, sausage and tomatoes.

"Where did all this food come from?" Misato asked.

"Oh. I went to the grocery store to buy some real food, after you passed out from the force of that orgasm you received. I then cleaned the apartment and now it looks like an ordinary home." Shinji explained.

Misato then looked around. She didn't notice before, because her mind was sleep-fogged and she was slow at waking up. All the thrash was gone, everything was in order. No dust or anything anywhere. Misato didn't remember when she had her house in such a clean state.

"Amazing Shinji. Thank you so much." Misato said, after she had walked up to him and hugged him, pressing her big boobs to his neck.

"Don't mention. Just keeping my word. I promised to clean it and that is what I did. And I will keep it like this, since I like to clean. It helps me to fall asleep, since I don't get tired easily." Shinji said.

Misato admired how sincere he sounded when he said that. She then said to him: "Thank you anyway Shinji. No one has ever done something this nice to me. If you don't count last night." Both of the laughed at that.

The purple-head then walked to her seat and started consummate her breakfast. "MMMM." She moaned when the food slid down her throat. "This is so good Shinji. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"When I was visiting in India with my former guardian, we took some cooking lessons in there and it was a very educating thing. We learned to cook fantastic meals with minimal ingredients." Shinji explained.

Misato was silent.

"And if you wonder how you got that flashback, It's pretty simple. You are lonely and you grave for human contact. So when you desperately want to remember something, but you don't want to remember it alone. So when I touched you, your mind allowed the hidden memory to surface, since there was someone with you. The first thing we learn in psychology class." Shinji explained some more.

Misato understood and nodded, but she asked one thing. "How did you know I'm lonely?"

"First: You don't have a wedding ring. Second: You wouldn't have slept with me if you had a boyfriend. And third: You wouldn't have a pet if you weren't lonely." Shinji answered.

Misato was dumbfounded. His conclusion skill could rival with Sherlock Holmes, she mused. But she then remembered something.

"I will take you to NERV for practice today. You will learn how to control your EVA and weapons training included."

"Alright. I hope the weapons are a knife, sword, pistol and a sniper rifle, since I like those the best. If I have to use a gun at long distance, I want use a sniper rifle, since it works the best at long distance and for close range shooting, I usually prefer revolvers, since they won't get jammed. And for close-quarters combat a knife or a sword. They are the best at that." Shinji told his guardian.

Misato couldn't believe what Shinji just said. He talked like he had experienced war and combat. And not to mention that he knew that revolvers won't get jammed.

"How do you know all that?" Misato asked him.

"My master taught me. He was that former guardian." He answered.

"Okay then. But here is another question. How did you know the designations of the other pilots?" She asked.

"When Ritsuko met us at the elevator, you said that I am the Third Child. So I just guessed the other pilot's designations and it seems like I guessed right." He answered.

"Oh. Okay." Misato said, amazed. She went to grab a beer.

When Shinji noticed what she was doing, he asked: "You drink beer for breakfast?"

"Yes. A lot more better then coffee." Misato answered.

"That cannot be healthy." Shinji said.

"Well this is my style and you have your own style, so we have to deal with them." Misato remarked.

"Right. But when will we be leaving for NERV?" He said and asked.

"In two hours. We have time to take a shower and clean ourselves." Misato said. She was smiling all the time they were talking.

"But Shinji, I have to tell you something." Misato said and Shinji looked up and gave her a 'go on' face. "We can't have a relationship. As much as I would like you to be my boyfriend and lover, we can't. Don't get me wrong. Last night was the best in my life, but you are too dominant for me. I hate being the submissive. That is why we can't be together." Misato explained with sadness in her voice.

"It's okay Misato. I understand. But you are still my friend and guardian, if you like." Shinji said with empathy and understanding in his voice.

"Oh Shinji, thank you so much. How come I got so lucky to meet a guy like you?" She asked in delight.

"Destiny. I came here, because you need a friend in home and someone to talk to. Destiny send me to be that person." Shinji said.

Misato melted. "Shinji, you are so sweet. I'm glad to have you as my friend and roommate."

Reika walked in the kitchen. RRRRR.

Misato looked at her with a 'What' look.

"She doesn't like to feel left out." Shinji said.

"Oh. You too Reika." Misato quickly added.

"MMMMRRRRH." Reika purred and went to rub her head against her leg that was not covered by her shorts.

Misato smiled.

"Isn't she sweet, Misato?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. She sure is." Misato said and just then, PenPen walked out from his fridge. Shinji turned to look at him.

"So that's PenPen. He sure is cute." Shinji complimented.

Before Misato could say anything, Reika walked towards PenPen and he back up against the counter and screamed: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!"

As the tiger was approaching the penguin, the smaller animal thought his time was up. But the larger animal sat down in front of him and laid down. PenPen understood that the tiger wanted to be his friend. He then extended his flipper under Reika's chin and began to scratch. Reika purred.

"Now that's cute. A penguin scratching a tiger." Misato said.

"Yep. But I'm going to shower now." Shinji said.

When Shinji disappeared in the bathroom, Misato began to think about last night.

'_When I dragged him in my bedroom, I tried to give him a blowjob, but he stopped me and started to undress me. That's how it started, but when he stopped me and undressed me, he licked my pussy. And damn how he did it. It was the most pleasurable lickjob I have ever received and at the same time he fondled my tits, stimulating me immensely. He used his tongue like he has done it a million times before. I cummed four times and every time he cleaned me and did it again. When he said he would fuck me now, I just spread my legs wider and before he was in position, I saw that his cock was the largest ever, like an anaconda. When he was ready to enter me, I wrapped my legs around his waist, the back of my knees on his ribs. And he pounded the ever loving crap out of me and made me cum six times. And the last one was so intense that I passed out for ten hours and I didn't remember anything. He is so good that I would kill to have him and keep him just for me, but I already told him why not. So I just forget about marrying him and...' _ Her train of thought's were interrupted when Shinji whispered in her ear.

"The shower is free Misato." Shinji's voice glowed from sincerity and sweetness.

"Okay Shinji. When I finish the shower, we will go to NERV." Misato said and went to wash herself.

Shinji was a little bit disappointed. _'Still nothing. When will I find the one that is destined to be with me?' _ He asked towards the heavens.

Shinji looked at the pets. They were getting along just fine and there would be no worry about Reika eating PenPen.

Misato emerged from the bathroom in clean clothes and they went to the car that was parked outside. When Misato pulled the car keys from her pocket, she accidentally dropped them and they fell in the old sewer. There was no water flowing, so there was no need to worry about them getting flushed out.

"GOD DAMNIT! Now we will never get to NERV in time!" She shouted, pulling her hair.

Meanwhile, Shinji pulled the manhole cover out of the way and looked. The hole was pretty deep and it stink. There was no way he would climb down there.

"There has to be a way to get them." Shinji muttered.

Misato was still making a little tantrum, but then Shinji notices some old iron pipes near the dumpster. He went to pick one up and went to the nearby fire hydrant and started to pang the pipe to the hydrant.

When Misato noticed what he was doing, she asked: "What are you doing?" In a puzzled manner.

"Impact causes the molecules of the iron to change temporarily and the ions will run to the other end." He answered and Misato asked: "What." She didn't understand.

When Shinji stopped hitting the hydrant, he ran to the manhole and explained: "I just made myself a magnet."

When Shinji reached the hydrant, he lowered the pipe towards the keys. When the pipe touched the keys, they attached to the pipe.

Misato looked in amazement. She couldn't believe that you could make magnet so easily. When Shinji pulled the pipe all the way up, he grabbed the keys and gave them to Misato.

"Wow Shinji. Where did you learn all this?" She asked, amazed.

"Just a basic physic and chemistry lesson we learned in high school." Shinji said.

"But let's get moving, we are going to be late." He said.

Misato just nodded and got in to the drivers seat. Shinji sat at the passenger seat and they speeded towards NERV.

Upon arrival, Misato parked her car at her usual spot and they continued their journey towards the locker room.

Silence was their friend on the way and when they arrived, Shinji entered the room and started to change. He then remembered that the camera was still there.

He looked at it and had an idea.

Meanwhile, at the command center.

Maya and her female friends were watching Shinji with the camera.

"Okay girls, round two." Maya said.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up. He knows that we are watching him." Female tech one said.

"Well we can only watch and see what he does." Female tech two said.

"If we are lucky, he might be generous today and allows us to see." Female tech three said.

"Shut up. He is unbuttoning his shirt." Maya said.

They watched, their eyes never blinking and hoping that they would see something.

Shinji already had his shirt off, but he wasn't facing the camera, so they didn't see his upper body's front. He started to lower his pants and soon was only in his boxers again.

The watching females were drooling and on a verge of a heart attack or an anxiety attack. Shinji was lowering his boxers down and their hopes rose.

Maya: "Now! Maybe we will see now. His naked now."

Female one: "Look at that butt. So tight and nice."

Female two: "And look at all those muscles he has. Dang."

Female three, almost sobbing: "I so want a piece of that."

But then, to their disappointment, he pulled his plug suit on and never turned to the camera. So the females only saw his bare backside. When Shinji had his suit on and had it pressurized, he pulled his notebook and a pen and started writing.

Maya: "What is he writing this time?"

The others remained silent.

When Shinji turned to look at the camera with a smirk on his face., he walked towards it and showed the message.

/Maybe some other time./

Females shrugged and panged their head to their computer consoles in frustration.

Shinji exited the room and followed Misato to the training room.

When Shinji was escorted to the test plug, that was lowered to his EVA, he heard a voice through the comm-link.

"Good morning Shinji. How are you doing?" Ritsuko asked.

"I'm alright, good to go and ready for action." Shinji said cheerfully.

"Good to hear that. We will train today with a katana and a rifle, if that's okay with you." The blond explained.

"With katana, I'm okay, but if the rifle is the assault rifle, could we change it to a sniper rifle?" Shinji asked.

"Yes we could, but why..?" Blond started, but was interrupted.

"Because I don't like to use assault rifles in close range combat, since they are too clumsy. I prefer a pistol, or a revolver, if you have one, in close range shooting." Shinji explained firmly.

"Oh. Okay then, we will change the assault rifle in to a handgun then. But let's see how good you are with a katana." Ritsuko complied.

"Good Ritsuko. I always love to train with a katana." Shinji said.

"I will create a holographic city of Tokyo-3 and you will fight against the angel you fought yesterday. You will test your katana against it, okay?" Ritsuko explained and waited his reply.

"Sure thing. Let's get started." Shinji complied and urged.

"Okay. Here comes the sword." The blond said.

Soon, one of the tiles in the simulation room opened and shot a sheet out. Shinji noticed that there was the katana he was supposed to use. He picked it up and examined it.

"Wuu. This I like."

Ritsuko smiled and pressed the red button.

The simulation room was transformed into a Tokyo-3 and Shinji readied himself.

The first opponent appeared at the downtown area and Shinji acted.

He front- flipped towards the angel and when he landed in front of it, he immediately swept it's legs and was falling towards the ground face-first.

But before it hit the ground, Shinji quickly sliced it in half from the stomach area, the core going into a two pieces. Ritsuko was amazed how he did that, but the best part was that Shinji cut the angel in half from below it when it was falling towards the ground. And what struck out from his style was that he didn't held the blade up. He was holding it blade down.

When the Angel exploded, she noticed that Shinji contained the explosion with his AT field. When the explosion faded, she noted that none of the civilian structures were damaged.

The next angel, same as the previous one, appeared behind Shinji. At the uptown area. The enemy shot a particle beam towards Shinji. It was a short beam, but it would kill anyone in it's path. Shinji sensed it and deflected it with his sword.

/ Authors Note: Yes, the swords are strong enough to deflect Angels beams, since they are made from the same material they used in the Lance of Longinus. /

Shinji then back-flipped towards the Angels location and when he landed next to it, he brought his sword from his hip to a strong swing against the Angels head and sliced it off. But that was just to confuse the enemy, since slicing their head off won't work. He then spun around and the sword sliced it in half from the core area. He did the same containment trick he did before.

Ritsuko was so amazed by his agility and skill, that she decided that this was enough. These simulation Angels were too easy to him with a sword.

"Okay Shinji, that's enough." The city disappeared. "Put the sword back and take the handgun when it appears and show us how you can shoot." The scientist ordered.

"Alright. But I was just warming up." He answered. He went to replace the sword. After that, the tile holding the sword was lowered and another was raised.

Shinji took the handgun from it's holster and started to twirl it.

"What is he doing?" Misato asked. She had been silent from the beginning of the simulation and watching in amazement. May, who entered a couple of seconds after Misato, was also silent in admiration.

Shinji heard what Misato said and answered. "I'm testing the balance. If the gun isn't balanced, it's more difficult to aim. But this gun is totally balanced. Whoever did this, is a pro." He said.

"New enemies coming up." Ritsuko said and pressed the red button again.

The city reappeared and a new enemy came into view at the country side.

Shinji pointed the gun towards it and pulled the trigger. When the gunshot was heard, Shinji sharply bended his elbow to absorb the recoil. The bullet hit the Angel in it's core again and another came up and Shinji shot at it. After he had shot three Angels more and was about to shoot another one, the gun jammed. Shinji decided not to stop. He pushed the Angel with his At field to buy some time and draw his knife from his shoulder sheet and threw it to the Angel, killing it instantly.

Ritsuko aborted the simulation and asked: "What just happened Shinji?"

"Oh this?" Shinji gestured the jammed gun in his hand. "You saw that when I fire, I bend my elbow to absorb the recoil?" He asked and Ritsuko said yes. "Since automatic weapons use recoil to operate, so I shouldn't try to avoid the impact like that. So if I don't let the recoil hit me, it interferes the operating cycle of the gun. But with the revolver, there is no need to let the recoil hit. Just the opposite, avoiding the recoil allows you to shoot faster and reduce the strain in my hand and arm. And I can't help with that bending the elbow thing. It just goes like that every time I shoot with a handgun."

The three attractive females in the simulation control room were amazed by that knowledge.

"Oh. Okay then Shinji. I guess you can handle yourself in combat, so we are done for today and you can go now." Ritsuko said.

"Fantastic. So now I can go and meet the other pilot." Shinji said ecstatically.

He moved his EVA to the holding cage through the hidden door at the simulation room.

When he was done, the plug was ejected and Shinji climbed out, after the LCL was poured out.

Authors Note: This is the longest chapter in this story so far and I hope you like it. In next chapter, Shinji meets Rei, But before that, something funny will happen. You just have to wait and when the next chapter is done, you will find out what it is.


	5. Encounter of The First and The Third

**Encounter of The First and The Third**

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

As Shinji proceeded towards the locker room, after finishing his training with the EVA, he wanted to take a shower and go to meet the First Child.

When he reached the door of the locker room, he heard some grumbling from the break room across the locker room. He pressed his ear to the door and listened.

"Damn it, why there is no more shoe polish left?"

Shinji became curious and opened the door to find Maya Ibuki sitting there, frustrated.

He decided to help her if he could. "Is there something wrong here?"

Maya looked to the door to find Shinji standing there. "Oh hello. Come in."

Shinji complied and sat on the chair next to her. "Hello. I don't think we have met, I am Shinji Ikari."

"Yes I know. I saw you at the training room. My name is Maya Ibuki, doctor Akagi's assistant and lieutenant of the command bridge. I am one of the three most important computer technicians." Maya introduced. On the outside, she looked calm, but in the inside, she was nervous as hell when this handsome young man was sitting next to her.

"Nice to meet you Miss Ibuki." Shinji said, offering his hand. Maya shook his hand. "I'm pretty sure it will be nice working with you, since you look like a hardworking pretty lady." Shinji said with his lady killer smile.

Maya blushed and replied: "Thank you Shinji. You may call me Maya by the way and thanks for the compliment. I don't get many of those around here." She countered with her nervous smile.

"A pretty young woman like you who doesn't get many compliments? I find that hard to believe." Shinji said politely.

Maya was furiously blushing and thinking: _'Oh god! He thinks I'm pretty and that smile of his is melting my heart. I so can't resist him. Maybe if I just..'_ Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Shinji's voice.

"Something wrong Maya?" Shinji asked with concern in his voice.

"No Shinji. Just thinking." Maya said.

"So what was the problem you had?" Shinji asked.

"I have to polish these boots of my work uniform, but there is no more shoe polish here here. If I walk around with dirty boots, I will loose today's salary. The commander is very strict about clean uniforms for god knows why."

Shinji considered for a moment, when he finally noticed that there was a banana peel on the table.

"Are you on a lunch break?" Shinji asked.

Maya said: "Yes I am. And I thank god for those, since I have been working for 12 hours straight without sleep."

"And did you just ate that banana on the table?" Shinji made another question.

"Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?" Maya answered and asked curiously.

"You can polish your boots with a banana peel. I tried it once and it work very good." Shinji answered and went pick up the peel and walked back to Maya. He took the dirty boot from her and started to rub the peel against it.

After 2 minutes, the boot was shining like shining star.

"WOW Shinji thank you. You just saved my money." Maya exclaimed when she looked at her now shining boot.

"Your welcome Maya. I'm always helping pretty ladies in trouble. And if you want someone to talk to when you are alone, just give me a call and I will come to chat with you. If you like, that is." Shinji countered with his good old fashion lady killer smirk.

Maya blushed slightly and replied: "Thank you Shinji. I will call you if I want company."

"Alright then Maya. I'm going to take a shower now." Shinji said and turned to leave.

Before he opened the door, he turned to look at Maya in the eyes and said: "You can come to wash my back if you want."

Maya blushed beet-red again at his playful style and offer. She considered a moment. It had been 6 years when she got laid and the work hours at NERV didn't leave enough time for her to find a date and here was the opportunity.

So that was it for Maya, she couldn't decline this offer.

"Alright Shinji. Maybe you can wash my back too." Maya said.

Shinji smiled and walked towards the locker room and Maya followed.

When they entered, Shinji depressurized his plug suit and threw it to the used suit basket.

Maya's eyes feasted on the sight of Shinji's well developed body and thought: _'JACKPOT!' _When Shinji turned around and gave her the clear view of his manhood, Maya thought again: _'MEGA JACKPOT!'_

Maya then started to undress her uniform and when she finally had it off, Shinji noted that Maya's body was rather sexy.

C-cup breasts with a pair of cute brown nipples, long legs with a smooth skin and a thin waist. Flat belly and a tight, yet soft looking ass.

"Hmm Maya. You are sexy. Now I will show you some good time in the shower."

Shinji said with a seductive smirk.

Maya's heartbeat was very fast and normally, she wouldn't be this uninhibited to fuck with someone in the shower at their work place, but she wasn't thinking clearly.

Shinji took Maya's hand in his and dragged her to the shower. In there, he gestured her to sit in the corner.

She did so and Shinji lowered himself to his knees and spread her legs wide.

He then started to lick her most intimate place in a furious pace.

Maya's eyes went wide when she felt the overwhelming pleasure coursing in her body and by instinct, she clapped her smooth thighs on his cheeks to hold him there.

Shinji brought his hands to her butt and started to massage her buttocks.

She squirmed and moaned in an intense pleasure when her ass was caressed by his hands and her pussy being licked by his tongue. She was overwhelmed.

After 30 minutes of this, she had 4 orgasms and craved more.

Shinji stopped and stood up. He gestured her lie down on her back. She did so and spread her legs again.

Shinji positioned himself above her and rubbed the head of his penis against her entrance and asked: "Do you want me to fuck you Maya?"

She nodded her head wildly and said: "Fuck me so hard that I will pass out for a day Shinji please."

Shinji said: "Very well Maya. Prepare to feel the pleasure."

Before he entered her, she heard a voice.

"WAKE UP MAYA!"

Maya's eyes snapped open and she looked around. She finally realised that she was at the command bridge with her friends.

"You fell asleep when you sat down. Obviously you are tired for all this work." Female one said.

"Damn. And I thought I was just going to have sex with Shinji." Maya said, frustrated.

"WHAAAAT!" The three females exclaimed in unison.

"I had a wet dream." Maya explained.

"Tell the details. Please." Female two pleaded.

Maya then explained her dream to them.

"Dang. I wish I could get that lucky." Female two said.

"And in a shower. That would be a new experience." Female one said.

"I so would love to experience that." Female three said.

"Me too." Maya said and went back to work. The others did the same.

Meanwhile Shinji was walking towards the hospital wing, where the First Child was recovering.

Shinji was also wondering something. _'Is someone talking about me? Every time my backbone itches, someone speaks about me. But who could be talking about me at the moment?'_

When he reached the elevator that would take him to his destination, he pressed the button to the hospital wing.

When the elevator came to where he was heading, he noted that the walls, floor and the roof of the hallways were white like a snow and there were windows on the left wall, that cave a clear view of the Geofront.

Shinji then spotted a female nurse coming towards him and decided to ask her about the First Child.

"Excuse me." He said getting the nurses undivided attention.

The nurse answered, pretty nervously when she was in a situation where a handsome young man was talking to her. "Y. yes?"

"Could you be so kind and tell me where the First Child is?" Shinji asked politely, with a warm smile.

"She is in the room 103 on the right. Just follow this hallway and you will find it." The nurse answered.

"Thank you miss…." He paused and looked at her ID on her chest. "Takagi."

"No problem. Who are you by the way?" She asked when Shinji walked past her.

"Shinji Ikari. Pilot of EVA unit 01." He answered.

"Are you related to the Commander?" the nurse asked curiously.

"He is my father. And trust me, I'm not like him." He said and walked towards the room 103.

The nurse let a sigh escape her mouth when their little chat was finished. She was thankful that she finally got someone to talk to, if it was only for a short while.

When Shinji finally noticed the room 103, he knocked.

Shinji heard an answer. "Come in."

When Shinji entered, he almost had a heart attack when he looked at the angel in front of him.

She was beautiful, like a goddess of beauty. Her skin was pale, like porcelain and it glowed like a crystal when the artificial sun hit it. And her face was like she was a daughter of God. And a body what you would die for.

For the first time in his life, Shinji was nervous when he talked to a girl. "Umm, hello. I am Shinji Ikari, pilot of Eva unit 01 and you must be…." He didn't get to finish, because he was interrupted by her soft voice.

"Yes. I am Rei Ayanami, pilot of Eva unit 00. Nice to meet you."

Rei answered with a slight smile.

"Uh, nice to meet you too Ayanami." He paused and grabbed a chair next to the wall and dragged it towards the bed.

Rei, on the other hand was thinking. _'My heart is beating so fast. What is this feeling? Is it because of him?'_

When Shinji was close enough, he sat on the chair and started talking.

"Ayanami.." He was interrupted.

"Call me Rei. Okay Shinji?"

"Okay then Rei. But I have to say something before I continue." Shinji said nervously.

"Proceed." She urged.

"You have a pretty voice and a name." He answered. His head bowed down.

Rei's cheeks became slightly pink at the compliment.

And her mind was in turmoil.

'_The first guy who says that I have a pretty voice and a name. And I didn't hear from his voice that he would have an ulterior motive for saying that. He must be a nice guy. Maybe I can have him as my friend. And he is handsome too. Maybe…'_

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she heard Shinji's voice.

"Rei. Were you listening?" Shinji asked.

"No. I was deep in thought. Could you please repeat what you said?" She asked.

"Okay. Since we are going to be working together as pilots, I came to see you, so we can get to know each other. And maybe we can be friends too." Shinji asked bluntly.

Rei thought this. _'He is handsome, polite and blunt. The aspects I like.'_

"Yes. You seem like a nice guy. Maybe I can be your friend. But can I ask you a small favor?" She answered and asked.

"Sure. What is it?" He agreed and asked curiously.

"I'm getting released tomorrow. Could you come here and walk me home, so we can discuss more and try to get along." She explained her request.

"Sure thing Rei. I will come tomorrow to walk you home at.." Shinji began.

"At noon." Rei said in her soft voice.

"Alright Rei. Tomorrow at noon." Shinji repeated.

Then the blue head, for her disappointment, said to her visitor.

"Visiting hours are over now. You should go, but tomorrow, we will talk."

Shinji looked at his watch and noticed that it was indeed time to go. He noticed a plate next to the elevator that told the visiting hours when he came here.

"Alright Rei. I will come here to walk you home tomorrow." Shinji said.

Rei just nodded with a small smile.

Shinji got up and dragged the chair back to it's place and when he opened the door, he said: "Bye then Rei. Sleep well." And he left.

When the door closed, Shinji leaned his back against it and placed his right hand on his heart and panted heavily.

'_Damn. I have never been this nervous in all my life. That beauty has a strange effect on me. Could she be..?'_

His thinking was interrupted when he saw the purple headed major walking towards him.

"Shinji, what were you doing here?" She inquired.

"I came to see the First Child. And I must say that she is beautiful." Shinji said.

Misato was a bit jealous when he said that but didn't say anything about it.

"What did you talk about?"

"Not much. We just introduced ourselves and she asked me to come back here tomorrow, so I can walk her home." He answered.

"So it's a date! You are very lucky Shinji, since she doesn't answer pretty much anyone. But you got yourself a date with her. You better be on time tomorrow." Misato teased.

I'm always on time. But let's go home now, since I have a dinner to prepare." He answered.

"By the way. Maya, my friend is coming over, so could you make something for her too?" Misato pleaded.

"Of course. It's always nice to have more company at dinner." He complied.

"Then it's settled. Let's go." Misato replied bluntly.

They walked to the elevator that took them to next one.

Command Bridge.

"Maya, you devil! Major Katsuragi came to see how we are doing and you just asked that can you come over for dinner, since it's your day off tomorrow." Female 3 accused.

"Yeah. You get to taste Shinji's cooking and maybe some action too." Female 1 said.

"Why do you always have to get all the luck!" Female 2 sobbed.

"Fast ones eat the slow ones. But if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner to eat with my friend." Maya said slyly and walked away.

The other three women glared at the door where Maya just exited.

Rei, on the other hand, was anxious.

'_Shinji. I can't get him out from my mind. And I feel lonely. And his presence still lingers in this room. I want to see him again, but I have to wait till tomorrow.'_

Rei was a patient person, but it had only been 10 minutes and she was already irritated by this waiting for tomorrow. She couldn't sleep, because she was so anxious, so she had to take some sleeping pills.

She fell asleep, but for the first time in her life, she dreamed.

She was in school, being harassed by the upper classmen and they just wouldn't give up, even though she already gave her answer.

But then, the tallest of them, gripped her arm and started to drag her towards the door, but when he reached it, he got a punch in the face. Right between the eyes.

He fell down with a loud thump and Shinji just said: "Don't ever touch her! And just sit there bleeding a while, before you will taste some real pain." He then picked her in his strong arms in cradle position and carried her away.

Rei turned while sleeping with a big smile on her pretty face and sighed contently.

Maya was walking to her car and kept thinking.

'_It's very exciting to get that near to Shinji. And I get to taste his cooking's. Misato said he is a good cook, so maybe I will enjoy it. And maybe if I'm dressed properly, he may give me what I want.'_

She was very ecstatic about the upcoming meeting in her friends house and couldn't wait. So she speeded towards her apartment with her car. She went faster then Misato.

Authors Note. I know that this story is not very long and the conversation between Rei and Shinji was short, but that was just the meeting. The real conversation will come in a next chapter, so be patient. If you are disappointed, the reason is that I have never been good at making someone meet someone. I can never think anything what to say after the introduction. But just wait for the next chapter and I will make up this disappointment. But constructing criticism is welcomed. All kinds of review are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you and good night. Well now it's night here in Finland.


	6. Dinner and action

**Dinner and action**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Maya was in her apartment, after she had speeded in 140 km/h to reach it. Her apartment was an average sight to behold. Just the necessary furniture's, TV and a laptop. And some carpets and no pets in sight, although she wanted one.

She was rummaging through her closet, looking for sexy clothes to wear, in order to attract Shinji.

'Don't I have anything sexier then casual clothes in here? Of course not. Since I haven't had the time to shop. Damn it.'

She thought angrily at herself. If she wanted Shinji, then maybe she should..

She stopped thinking and tried to rationalize her way of dressing.

'Maybe I should just wear the clothes I like to wear. Like, going there as myself.'

Now that she figured out that she should go there as herself and not something so obvious that she tried to seduce Shinji with sexy clothes, so she settled in her favorite black t-shirt and jean shorts.

But as for underwear, she wore a violet bras and panties, made from silk.

When she had her clothes on, she looked herself at the mirror and thought.

'I haven't wore this in ages. It' feels good to wear them again. And maybe Shinji will like them.'

The clothing problem settled, so she took her purse and walked to her car and drove off to her destination.

Meanwhile, in the Katsuragi residence, Shinji was making dinner, which consisted of teriyaki chicken and tempura shrimp.

Misato was on a couch, drinking beer and watching a movie called 'Constantine'. And she was very comfortable.

Reika was lying next to Misato, her head on her lap. The major was petting her head with light caress. The tiger was purring.

Pen-Pen was sleeping in his fridge. After a long day of playing with a tiger, he wanted to sleep.

Shinji was wondering what kind of a person Maya was. Shinji saw her in a control room when he was training, so he thought that she was very pretty.

Maya also looked like a hard working person, who has two sides. First one was a normal young woman, who liked shopping and chatting with her friends.

The other side was a professional, who does her work, no matter what.

He stopped his musings when he noticed that the food was ready to be served. So he took the pans and put the food on the plates. Equal share to everyone, of course.

The doorbell ringed and Misato immediately got up and went to open the door.

Maya was standing there, in her casual clothes, with a smile on her face and a purse hanging from her shoulders.

"Good evening Misato. Am I on time?" She asked.

"Yes you are Maya. Just smell the aroma in my apartment." She said, waving her hand in air over her house.

Maya sniffed with her nose and mmm:t in response. "It smells wonderful. I hope it tastes as good." The young computer tech said and walked in, when Misato stepped aside.

After Misato closed the door, Maya took her shoes off and looked around her friends house.

"Have you cleaned Misato?" The short haired woman asked.

"No. Shinji was kind enough to volunteer to clean it. And he did a very good job."

Misato answered with a smile.

Maya nodded her head in response and looked around some more. But when the tiger came in to her view, she freaked out.

"IIIIIIIIIK! HELP!" She screamed and hid behind the purple head.

Shinji emerged from the kitchen and gestured Reika to sit down. The tiger complied.

"Relax Maya. She won't harm you." Shinji said coolly to her.

Maya still stayed behind Misato.

Shinji walked to Reika and started to rub her head and she purred. "Come on Maya. Pet her." Shinji told her.

Misato stepped aside and Maya approached the tiger with great care and fear evident in her eyes.

When Maya got close enough, Shinji stopped rubbing Reika's head. She carefully extended her hand to the tiger's head.

"Don't worry Maya. She won't hurt you." Shinji tried to calm her.

When Maya's hand touched Reika she carefully started to rub it.

HURRRRRR!

Reika made a loud purr when Maya's gentle hand caressed her head.

Maya smiled and wasn't afraid of the tiger anymore and knelt down to use her other hand on Reika's chin.

The tiger arched her neck.

Maya actually liked the tiger she was petting. It somehow felt different then petting a dog or a cat.

"Maya. That is enough. Let's eat now before the food goes cold." Shinji said after a minute.

"Oh. Right." Maya said.

They took their seats at the table and soon were eating their food Shinji had prepared.

"MMMMHH! Shinji, this tastes great." Maya complimented.

"I'm clad you like it Maya. Do you like the food Misato?" Shinji answered and asked.

"You still know how to make delicious meals Shinji. I like this." Misato said while her eyes were shut, smile on her face and the chopsticks on the level with her mouth.

Maya was having a great time actually. Shinji was polite and made great food for them and that tiger was rubbing her head against her slender thigh, that was resting sideways on the chair. And the purring made her skin crawl in a good way.

When dinner was finished, they chatted about some minor things about the stuffs they have been doing in their free time, then Shinji took the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher and sat back down to the table.

Misato took some beers from the fridge and said: "Well you two have fun. I still have some paperwork to do." She then ran in to her bedroom.

Maya was getting nervous. She was now alone with Shinji. The guy she was drooling after. She didn't have any idea what to say.

But she was curious about one thing.

"Shinji." She said to get his attention.

"Yes?" He said with a lady killer smile.

That made Maya to melt. "Uh.. Could you tell me how you got Reika as your pet?"

Shinji then told her the same story he told to Misato.

"Wow. It's like a fairy tale." She said, amazed.

"But it is the truth. I never lie about Reika." Shinji said.

"She means a lot to you." Maya said knowingly.

"Yes. She is my most loyal friend and guards the house when we are sleeping. She is the best guard there is." Shinji complimented.

Reika was already sleeping in Shinji's room upstairs. Otherwise she would have thanked Shinji.

Maya then started to tilt her head to the sides to loose some tension.

"Are you tense Maya?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. The work I have to do at NERV is very stressful. But only my shoulders. Since I don't get to move them much when I'm sitting at the computer." She answered.

"Would you like to have a massage?" Shinji asked.

"You know how to do that? Where did you learn it?" She asked curiously.

"I took some massage lessons in America when I was there with my master to challenge the Americas karate champion. Of course, I won the match and decided to take the lessons, since we stayed there for a week." He answered. Not proudly, but in a matter of fact style.

"Alright then Shinji!" She exclaimed happily. "I hope you make me feel good." She added.

"If you want me to, I will do that and maybe more." He said suggestively.

She blushed.

"Follow me." He said to Maya.

She obediently followed and when she noticed that Shinji was gesturing her to sit in front of the sofa, she did that.

Shinji sat on the sofa, Maya between his legs and she sat cross-legged there, getting excited about getting a massage from Shinji.

Shinji brought his hands to her shoulders and started his ministrations.

Maya was enjoying this. Shinji's massage was working really well. She could feel how her knots were going away.

30 minutes later.

Shinji stopped massaging her shoulders, but kept his hands in place.

Maya moaned: "Thank you Shinji. I needed that." She said while covering his hands with hers.

"Ooh. You have wonderful hands Shinji. They feel nice." She said, wondering what else he could do with them.

"It was my pleasure Maya. I'm always helping beautiful damsels in distress." Shinji said warmly.

Maya blushed. And thought. _'Oh, he is so sweet, charming and polite. Definitely something I want to have in me.'_

Lust was invading her entire body and soon she got up and plopped on Shinji's lap. Wrapping her smooth hands around his neck.

"Hold me for a while Shinji, please. I'm always so lonely when I'm not working." Maya said lustily.

"Okay then Maya." Shinji said innocently and wrapped his hands around her thin waist.

Maya relished the contact she had with Shinji. He could tell that she wanted to have sex with him, but only as a one-night stand. He figured that she was pretty much always working and didn't have the time for dating.

Maya then kissed his neck and looked him in the eyes, her own eyes were half closed.

"Shinji, could you carry me in your room?" She asked desperately.

Shinji complied by scooping her in his arms in a cradle position and carrying her into his room upstairs.

When they got there, Shinji kicked the door shut and noticed that Reika was not there. Shinji figured that Reika was at Misato's room, keeping her company.

Shinji walked to his large bed and laid down, Maya still in his arms.

When he was lying there, the woman shifted her position and her face was soon only an inch away from his.

"Shinji, I want you to make me feel good." She said while looking him in the eyes.

"You mean…" He started.

"Yes. Fuck me Shinji. I have been in celibate for six years and I need some pleasure. The work is tiring and my sleep has always been uncomfortable. I want to sleep well this night Shinji and I'm sure you can make me sleep well." She said pleadingly.

Shinji understood that Maya had trouble sleeping because of her work and she was some kind of nymph, that needed sex to sleep well.

"Okay Maya, but…" He was interrupted.

"Sssh Shinji. This is just a one night stand. We wouldn't have time for a relationship, because of my work." She explained.

I understand Maya. I will help you, but I want you to enjoy it." He said.

"I'm sure I will Shinji. Misato told me how you pleased her." She said, smiling.

"Alright then Maya. Brace yourself." Shinji said playfully and flipped her under him.

Maya was already shivering from excitement when Shinji brought his hand under her shirt and trailed it over her stomach. Soon he took it off from her and started to take her bras off. "Maya, you certainly have a sexy taste. These bras are very sexy on you." He complimented.

Maya would have thanked him, but couldn't, since his gentle touches were too much for her.

When Shinji had them off, he brought his mouth to her left nipple and started to bathe it with his tongue. His left hand was soon on her right breast, fondling it.

Maya moaned and brought her hands to his head to press him harder on her tit.

She was truly enjoying this.

When Shinji brought his mouth to her other breast, his right hand went to her left breast and fondled it.

That made Maya moan even louder in pleasure.

After Shinji stopped his actions on her tits, he trailed some soft kisses down her lithe body. Over her stomach to her belly button and licked it couple of times before he brought his hands to her shorts and unzipped them.

Maya was thinking: _'OH MY GOD! He is so gentle and taking it slow, so I would be more aroused or maybe he wants to please me as long as possible. I certainly hope it's the latter.' _

Maya then lifted her hips to help him to take her shorts off and when they were off, Shinji brought his hands to her outer thighs and caressed them.

That made Maya shiver more in excitement.

He then trailed them to the hem off her silk panties and sloooooowly rook them off from her long legs.

He looked at Maya's pleasure filled face and brought his head between her thighs.

When he had a good look at her womanhood, he placed soft kisses on her inner thighs and placed his mouth on her moist entrance.

Maya twitched when Shinji kissed her inner thighs and her eyes widened when she felt her tender pussy in his mouth. "AAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed in pleasure.

Meanwhile, Misato was doing some paperwork, which she hated off course. Reika was sitting next to her and looking Misato's desk that was filled with papers.

"Paperwork really sucks doesn't it Reika?" She asked from the animal and looked at her.

'HRRRRR' The tiger answered with a small purr and looked Misato in the eyes with sympathy.

"Thanks Reika." She would have continued, but she heard a scream. "AAAAAAHHHH!"

Misato looked back and so did Reika.

"Seems like Maya is getting lucky." She said when she looked at Reika.

Reika made her mouth go upwards.

Misato was stunned. That tiger could actually smile.

Back to Maya and Shinji.

Shinji had licked every place her groin had to offer for 10 minutes and she had orgasmed three times.

'_Oh GOD! Three orgasms already? This cannot be healthy, but the hell with it. Let's just enjoy this.' _She thought lustily.

When the tip of Shinji's tongue touched her sensitive clit, she came again and came hard.

"MMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!" She loudly screamed in pleasure.

Maya panted in the afterglow.

Shinji then got up and started to take his clothes off while she was recovering.

When Maya recovered, she noticed that Shinji was standing over her, without clothes and she got a good look at his manhood.

Her eyes widened when the size was larger then anything she had ever seen in real life or in a porn movie.

"Are you ready for this Maya?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Now fuck me Shinji." She answered and pleaded.

Shinji kneeled down and placed his erection on her vagina and entered.

Maya clenched her teeth when he penetrated her and started to move slowly.

Pleasure radiated from her tender pussy when he went so slowly.

His pubic hair rubbed her clit when ever he thrusted in her and that was making her go crazy. And her inner flesh being rubbed by his stiff cock was too good.

"FASTER SHINJI!" She moaned.

Shinji increased his pace and Maya moaned in approval.

She then wrapped her smooth legs around his waist and spread her arms towards the edges of the bed.

This went on for 45 minutes.

Maya didn't know how long Shinji has been fucking her, but she didn't care, because it felt too good. NINE FRIKING ORGASM! She couldn't believe it.

But she had to, because she felt them.

Her tenth orgasm was building in her and she was about to pass out. But she wanted that orgasms to happen, so with her last energies, she screamed: "FASTER HARDER DEEPER SHINJI! OH YES! YES! YES! YYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!"

She screamed from the top off her lungs when Shinji did as she asked and made her cum so hard that she finally passed out with a happy expression on her face.

Shinji stopped and pulled his penis out from her. It was drenched with her juiced, so he went to take a shower.

While Shinji was showering, he thought. _'She is not the one. But I will find The One when the time comes.'_

When he finished cleaning himself, he went downstairs to sleep on the couch, but not before he took his boxers.

Shinji fell asleep in 15 minutes.

Maya was dreaming about a peaceful life with someone she loved and for once, she slept comfortably.

Misato had finished her paperwork and was laying on her bed, thinking about her encounter with her friend Maya.

FLASHBACK.

Misato was at NERV, taking a pee after Shinji had finished his training simulation and checking Maya and her friends.

Maya entered the ladies restroom to relief herself, when she noticed familiar high heels under the door.

"Misato, is that you?" She asked.

"Maya? Yes it's me Misato." She answered.

Maya went in to the next stall and sat down to do her needs.

"Misato, I want to ask you something." She said shyly.

"If you are asking how Shinji is in bed, then I say that he is quite a stud." Misato said knowingly.

Maya blushed when Misato guessed her question. She knew her too well.

"Yes. That is what I wanted to ask. But how many…" She was interrupted.

"Ten times Maya. Ten times." Misato said.

Maya's eyes widened when Misato said that. TEN TIMES! If Shinji could do that, then he was the right one to do her something.

"Okay then Misato. I will see you tonight." Maya said.

"Yes you will. And I hope that you will succeed." Misato said and flushed the toilet and walked out.

END FLASHBACK

'_Good work Shinji. You helped my friend to sleep properly for a long time. Thank you.' _Misato thought with a smile and decided to watch a couple of dreams.

To Be Continued…..

Authors Note.

A new chapter finally. But I decided to move Rei's and Shinji's conversation to the next chapter, since in this chapter, Shinji helped Maya in her problem and I think that this chapter is long enough now. If someone thinks that Shinji seduced or hypnotized Maya somehow to do what she did, then you are wrong. Maya did that because she wanted to do that and she was desperate. Long hours at NERV and six years when she last got laid is frustrating, and no good sleep in a while, so she wanted Shinji to make her sleep well. And Misato answered those questions for Maya so quickly, because they hold no secrets from each other. And don't worry, this will be Rei/Shinji romance when the time comes. And if you wonder how Shinji can have sex so long, the reason for that will be explained when the time comes, so be patient. Next chapter coming soon. But constructive criticism is still welcomed and you can give me suggestions for the story if you want.


	7. Conversation

**Conversation**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Morning sun came up again and in the Katsuragi residence, Maya stirred awake from her sleep and let out a long yawn.

She sat up and the memory of the previous night came in to her mind.

'Finally. I finally had a good night sleep. I feel like 4 years younger now that I had a good sleep. And all because of Shinji's pleasurable actions on me.'

She smiled at the memory.

Her knees were perched up and her hands were wrapped around them, her right cheek on her knee and a happy, closed eyes smile on her cute face.

She got up and stretched a few minutes and went to take a shower.

After she had cleaned her body, she went to look for her clothes, but noticed that they were hanging from a clothesline. There was also a note on her black t-shirt. She took it and read it.

/Maya. I washed your clothes, so you don't have to worry about it later on. Sincerely, Shinji./

Maya made a huge smile and got dressed.

She walked down to the kitchen to see Misato and Shinji eating breakfast. She noticed that there were some tomato sandwiches, Miso-soup and fried eggs on the counter.

She took two sandwiches and soup and sat down next to Shinji. He smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"Thank you for washing my clothes Shinji." She thanked.

"No problem Maya. It was my pleasure to help you with your problem." He answered.

"See Maya. Shinji is pretty handy here. We are the lucky ones to have him helping us." Misato added.

"Indeed Misato. I'm very clad that he is here. Otherwise I don't know what I would do." Maya said and went back to her food and Misato did the same.

When the food was eaten, Reika and PenPen came into view and went to eat their food Shinji placed for them.

The trio smiled.

Shinji took the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher and started it.

He then looked at the clock. 11.15 A.M. He would have to get going now if he wanted to meet Rei on time.

"Misato, can I borrow your car? I have to go and pick up Rei." Shinji asked.

"Do you have a drivers license Shinji?" Misato asked.

"Of course I do. See?" He pulled the license from his wallet, which he pulled from his pocket.

She took a good look at it. "Okay then. But don't scratch it." She said.

"I won't. But if it gets scratched, I could fix it." Shinji countered.

'_He is a real Mister Fix It.' _Misato thought and pointed at the key box on the wall. Shinji realized that keys were in there.

So he ran in to his room to get something.

Maya was getting her shoes on and preparing to leave.

When she had them on, Shinji came downstairs and pulled his shoes on too.

But Maya then asked. "Shinji, I know that you have done so much for me already, but could you do me a one more favor?"

"Sure Maya. What is it?" He complied and asked.

Maya pulled a key card from her purse and said: "This is Reis new ID card. I didn't get a chance to give it to her, so could you please give it to her when you see her?"

"Okay Maya. You can count on me." He said and too the card with a goofy grin when he said it.

Maya smiled her thank you to him.

Shinji then went outside and went over to the car. Maya went to hers and they both went into their separate ways.

Shinji pulled a CD from the case he had brought with him and inserted the CD in to the radio and hit TRACK number 7.

The sound of rock filled the car. The music he was listening was Breaking Benjamin's 'Water'.

Shinji singed along the lyrics and when he got in to the Geofront, he had 25 minutes left.

He parked the car and went to the hospital wings elevator and hit the first floor button.

When he arrived, he walked straight to the room 103 and knocked.

"Come in." He heard.

He opened the door and saw the beautiful form of one Rei Ayanami lying there in all her beauty again. The clock was now 11.55 A.M.

"You are early Shinji. I like that. That proves that you are always in time." She said.

Shinji blushed slightly and said. "Good morning Rei. I came to escort you home as you asked me to."

She smiled at him and got up. Shinji noticed that she was wearing a white loose t-shirt that matched her skin color and tight blue jeans. And blue sneakers.

Shinji was in awe at how beautiful she looked in that outfit. She was truly an angel to him.

She turned around after she had her shoes on and walked towards him an asked. "Shall we go now?"

"Uh. Oh, yeah. Let's go." Shinji said, stuttering a bit.

Rei was inwardly happy. _'Finally he is here. I couldn't have waited anymore for this. And I want to speak with him at my apartment as soon as possible.'_

They walked to the reception and Rei said that she would be leaving. The nurse said that she is free to go now, so they walked to the elevator and Shinji hit the button to the parking lot.

"Do you have a car Shinji?" Rei asked softly.

"I borrowed it from Misato. I will drive you home, so we can talk, like you said yesterday that you wanted to talk to me in private at you place." He answered nervously.

Rei smiled and nodded.

The ride to the parking lot was made in silence and when the elevator stopped and the door opened, they walked to the blue Renault.

Shinji pressed the remote's button on the key ring and the doors opened and he opened the passengers door for the blue-head.

"Thank you Shinji." She said and stepped in the car and Shinji closed the door.

Shinji climbed in the car and started it. He then speeded towards the exit.

When they got to the surface, Rei noticed the CD case on the dashboard.

She took it in her small hand and inspected it. "You like Breaking Benjamin?"

She asked.

"Yes. His music is very good in my opinion." Shinji answered without looking at her.

"I like his music too. Is the CD in the radio?" Rei asked.

"Yes." He answered simply.

Rei hit the TRACK number 8 and soon the lyrics and the music filled the car.

Track number 8 was 'Home' song.

Shinji smiled when she put it playing. He thought that this song was perfect when you are heading home.

Rei started to sing along the lyrics and Shinji was in awe.

When Shinji listened her singing, he thought that her voice was the most beautiful he had ever heard. Her voice was like a goddess.

She also looked so cute when her neck was slightly arched and her eyes were closed and her little mouth moved so delicately, yet firmly.

When the music ended, they had already arrived at Rei's apartment building.

Rei was getting curious. "How did you know I lived here? I never mentioned it."

"Oh I checked it from this ID card of yours. Your card was renewed and Maya asked me to give it to you when she stayed the night at Misato's." Shinji answered, holding the card in his hand and offering it to Rei.

"Oh. Well it's good that you give me this, because I wouldn't be able to get in without my card." Rei said and took the card.

Shinji knew that NERV ID cards were also used as the keys to their homes. Misato told him when she gave his card on the look out point where they visited after the Angel was defeated.

They exited the car and Shinji locked the doors. They walked in the building and Rei pushed the elevator call button. The elevator doors opened and they entered it Rei pressed the button for the fourth floor.

But Rei made another question. "How did you know where this street was? You have been in this city for 3 or 4 days now."

"When I was riding here with a train, I read the map of this city all the time to get myself somehow familiar with the place." He answered.

Rei nodded while looking him in the eyes.

Shinji didn't show it, but he was nervous as hell. He was alone with the most beautiful and exotic girl he has ever met and she was so calm all the time, like she was evaluating him.

But the elevator made a blink and the doors opened. Rei walked out and turned left. Shinji followed closely.

Shinji noticed that the hallway was pretty messy and there was graffiti painted all over the walls. He wondered that there were some bad people living here. But he kept quiet.

When Rei stopped and swiped her key card in the card reader and the door opened and she entered. Shinji followed.

They kicked their shoes off and Rei asked: "Would you like something to drink? I have some Sprite and Coca-Cola here."

"Cola will do, thank you." Shinji answered politely.

Rei went in to the kitchen and took two glasses and started to pour the drinks.

Shinji looked around the place and made some discoveries.

Rei's apartment was not very big, but at least two people could live here and it was fairly clean place. Small TV, some furniture's, no flowers, posters or paintings. And there was a small desk with a fairly new laptop.

Rei came to the living room where Shinji was and asked: "Do you like my place?"

"Well it is nice, but a little bleak." Shinji said honestly.

"Thank you. I have never been good at decorating a room, but it will suffice for me." She said.

She then sat down on the couch and placed the drinks on the table in front of it.

Shinji sat on the chair at the opposite side of the table and took the glass with black lemonade and sipped it.

Rei took a sip from her blue Sprite and placed it on the table.

"Now then. Now that we are in private, could you tell me something about yourself?"

Rei said and asked.

"Alright. Well where should I start? Uh. Oh yes. My life was….." Shinji started and proceeded to tell her about his life.

After 15 minutes, Shinji had told the beautiful blue-head a fair amount of his life story.

"So the commander abandoned you when your mother died and your neighbor took you in and raised you. And you two had many adventures along the years and you found a tiger from India and took it as your pet. And he thought you some ninja skills and how to handle weapons and stuff." Rei said.

"Yeah pretty much." Shinji said simply.

"I see. I wish I had that kind of life before EVA. But no. The commander raised me when my mother died giving birth to me and my father died shortly after her death in a car accident. A drunken truck driver was at fault. He tried to raise me as a doll who would do everything he told, but he failed in that. And when he tried to make me believe that he is the only one I can trust, he made the EVA go berserk somehow and they ejected my plug and I was injured. And he opened the super heated door of the plug with his bare hands to give me the said impression. But he couldn't fool me. I learned how to live when I was old enough to live by my own. The commander always said that emotions are irrelevant and I cannot be loved. But I don't believe him. And now, here I am." Rei explained.

Shinji was stunned. He already thought his father was evil, but with hearing Rei's story, he was a devil for him now, but he didn't fear him.

"I'm sorry Rei." Shinji said with sympathy.

"Don't be Shinji. I'm over it now and I pilot Eva, so we could live our lives until we die. I fight for the world and everybody in it, except the commander of course. What do you fight for?"

She explained and asked.

"My reasons are pretty much the same." He answered.

She smiled a big smile and said. "Shinji, now that we know our life stories, I desire to be your friend. Can you be my friend?"

"Of course I can Rei. I would be more than happy to be your friend." Shinji said happily with a smile.

Rei's smile grew as wide as humanly possible and got up and gestured him to stand up. And he did that.

Rei then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly and said: "Thank you Shinji. You are my first friend and I hope you stay as my friend." She said while rubbing her soft, smooth cheek against his.

Shinji was thinking. _'She is soft, warm and almost weightless. She is an angel that is my friend now. I'm probably the luckiest guy on Earth.'_

"Of course I will be your friend always Rei. Friendship is something I take seriously." He answered and Rei hugged tighter.

After what seemed like eternity, Rei asked. "Shinji, do you play games often?"

"When I have nothing else to do." He answered.

"Good. Then maybe you could play with me his game I have been playing." She said.

"What game is it?" He asked.

"Uplink, Hacker Elite." She answered.

Shinji had heard about that game, but had never played it. And now he had the chance to play it with this beautiful girl.

"Alright. Let's play." He said with enthusiasm.

They started playing and Shinji found out that she was a pretty good player and he liked this game very much.

They played and played, until the clock showed that it was 19.00 P.M.

"I better go now Rei. Misato might want to have her car back and I have to make dinner." He said, but with a tone that said he didn't want to leave.

"Okay then Shinji. I will see you when you see me." She joked.

They both chuckled a bit for that and Shinji went to pull his shoes on and before he closed the door, he said: "Goodnight Rei."

"Goodnight Shinji." She said when she looked at him from the door way and smiled.

Shinji closed the door and went to the car and before he got in, he noticed Rei on the balcony, waving at him. He waved back and got in.

When the car was out from her sight, she let a happy sigh escape from her lips and went to make some dinner before she went to sleep.

While Shinji was driving towards the Katsuragi residence, he thought.

'There is something about Rei that makes me feel different. What is it, I don't know. But I will find out.'

He thought and soon arrived at the place where he resided with the beautiful purple head.

Authors Note: Here is the new chapter and sooner than you thought. And if any of you think that the conversation was too short, it can't be helped. And if Rei opened her heart too easily, the reason is because she knows emotions and is lonely and Shinji looked like a guy she wants to be friend with. And if there is something puzzling you, send an Email and answers will be provided. Next chapter will come when it is done.


	8. The next battle

**The next battle**

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Sad, but true.

After Shinji had arrived at the house he was living with his beautiful commanding officer and entered the house, he noticed that everyone was sleeping. _'This early?'_

He thought.

But there was nothing he could do about it, so he went to sleep too and in his room he noticed that Reika was already sleeping at the other end of the bed.

Shinji took his clothes off, but left his boxers on and went under the blankets.

But his dream was about this day, the part where he went to pick up Rei and the events after that.

In Rei's apartment.

Rei was sleeping, but her dream was the same as the other day.

Morning rose and birds chirped. Shinji woke up and looked around to see Reika sleeping next to his feet.

But then, suddenly, alarms resonated all over the city.

'_God damn Angel. Why do you have to spoil my morning!'_

Shinji quickly got dressed and went to wake Misato. Misato had passed out in her clothes, so they went immediately to the car, but it was Shinji that was going to do the driving.

While Misato was sitting on the passengers seat, she pulled some aspirins from the glove box. She had a mild hangover, but the headache was killing her.

"Shinji, don't be shy now. Just step on it!" Misato urgently exclaimed.

Shinji did as told and punched it. 240 Km/h was their speed towards the HQ.

They reached the base in 10 minutes and after parking the car, they bolted towards the elevator and when they arrived at their destination, they ran to their separate ways.

Shinji made a mad dash towards the locker room and Misato ran at the command center.

When Shinji was in his EVA, Misato and the others at the command deck, Ritsuko spoke up.

"Alright Shinji. The Angel is coming from the sea and we don't know anything about it yet. Get to the surface and try to gather some intel about it. Like what it can do, how strong the AT field is and what is it's primary attack. Got it?"

"Affirmative. But if that thing attack, do I engage it?" He confirmed and asked.

"Yes. And use whatever means necessary to kill it." The blond answered.

"Got it. And Misato. Do me a favor and don't send me any rifles, since when I engage it, I have to get close to neutralize the AT Field and I told you that I don't use rifles in close proximity encounters." Shinji announced to the captain.

"Then what should I send you?" She asked.

"A sword or a handgun will do. And if you have that revolver, then send it." Shinji answered.

"Okay. EVA 01, LAUNCH!" The purple head ordered.

Rei was in her EVA and kept thinking.

'_These Angels are always ruining my day. And please Shinji. Kill it and come back. I don't want to be alone anymore.'_

She repeated that over and over again in her head.

Shinji's spine shivered.

When he reached the surface, it reminded as a duel fight of the Wild West, since the Angel was only 15 meters away from Shinji and it noticed him.

Shinji quickly stepped out from the EVA sized elevator and The Angels tentacles lashed towards him.

Shinji managed to back-flip out of the way, but the elevator broke in to pieces when the tentacles cut through it.

"Is that enough data for you Ritsuko? Those tentacles will slice and dice me into a million pieces if they hit. And where is my weapons Misato!" Shinji spoke through the comm.-link.

"Go behind the hill and there is the weapons cache waiting for you." Misato announced.

Shinji didn't say anything. Instead, he front-flipped towards the hill and when at the base of it, he jumped over it.

The Angel started to follow him and when the Angel was close to the hill, it sensed that it's enemy had negated it's AT Field. Now it would have to be careful.

Meanwhile, Shinji guessed that the Angel was careful now, so he would have to use a diversion.

"Misato, do we have any decoys?" He asked through the radio.

"Well, yes but why…" She was interrupted.

"Send the decoy, now." He said urgently.

"Make the decoy to appear close to the Angel, Makoto." Misato exclaimed.

Makoto said: "Hai." And punched the command.

The decoy behind the Angel appeared and it turned around and smashed the fake in pieces.

When The Angel realized that it was fooled, it turned around to see the Real EVA standing there with a gun in it's hand and the barrel pointing at the core.

Shinji said: "Hasta la vista beibi." And pulled the trigger. He was shooting from a hip with the EVA sized revolver and all the ammo pierced it's core and the Angel was about to explode soon, but Shinji used his containment trick to avoid collateral damage.

The explosion was bright and blinding, so everyone covered their eyes and when they opened their eyes after two minutes, they saw something they never expected to see.

Authors Note: Short chapter, I know, but this was only a prelude for the next chapter, where we shall know what the NERV staff is seeing. But did you like or dislike this chapter? Let me know, if you want. Next chapter coming when it arrives.


	9. After the battle

**After defeating the Angel**

DISCLAIMER: WAAAAAHHH! I still don't own anything!

When the blinding light subsided and everyone gasped at the sight in the monitor.

There was EVA 01, holding the core of the Angel in it's hands, but the core was badly damaged.

Then the voice came from the comm.-link: "Hey Ritsuko, do you have any use for a damaged Angel core? I could have brought you an undamaged one, but it was too risky and I'm only human and I have my fears." It was Shinji speaking.

Ritsuko was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that Shinji brought her a sample of the Angel. He went through all that trouble to bring it to her. She was very flattered.

"Yes Shinji. I have some use for that. Bring it with you into the elevator and place it in the research hatch in front of the cages. Then I can do some research on it." She answered.

"Roger that doc." Shinji answered.

Ritsuko was in awe at how Shinji knew that she could have a use for a sample of the Angel's core and nobody said anything to him to bring one. And everyone now had new respect on Shinji, because he dared to admit his fears and showed them that he was human and not some superman.

When Shinji was in the elevator with the core in his EVAS hands, our good doctor decided to ask: "Hey Shinji, how did you managed to get that core?"

"When I contained the Angel with my AT field, I used a separate AT field to contain the core and prevented it from exploding." Was his answer.

"Impressive Shinji. But when you get down here and take a shower, I want you to come in my office ASAP. Got it?" The blond said and asked.

"Yep. I will be there, so worry not." Shinji said with a playful mirth.

Ritsuko made an amused smile and walked to the direction of her office.

Meanwhile, Rei was taking her shower and washing the traces of LCL from her slim body and was thinking.

'He made it. Thank god. I didn't lose my friend. His skill saved him once again. Maybe I can speak with him tomorrow, if I get the chance. Now I will just go home and take some time to sleep.'

When she started to wash her back with great difficulty, she thought an amusing thought, with her cheeks slightly pink. _'I wish Shinji was here, washing my back.'_

And Maya was in her home, sleeping. But she woke up when the building started to rise to the surface. _'What was that noise? I was sleeping so deeply that the Angel could have attacked and I wouldn't have noticed or heard it. But it seems like I have one hour before I have to get back to work.'_

And after 10 minutes, Shinji had showered and dressed and was now heading towards the good doctors office.

When he was standing in front of the door, he knocked and heard a faint: "Come in."

He entered the office and noticed that Ritsuko was sitting behind her desk and Shinji moved closer and sat on the chair opposite of her desk.

"Did you wanted to discuss with me about something?" He asked when Ritsuko was not speaking.

"How did you know that we could have a use for the core of an Angel?" Ritsuko asked bluntly.

"Well I assumed that, since we don't know pretty much anything about the Angels and I thought that with a core, you could find more weaknesses, that we could use to kill them." Shinji answered.

"Very impressive Shinji. Where did you learn all this?" She complimented and asked.

"From my master. He raised me and taught me that information is one of the most crucial parts of war and we need every possible knowledge about the Angel." Shinji answered.

"Hmm. He must have been a wise man." She said.

"Yes he was and he still is." Shinji said back.

"Alright then. But it is time for me to make an examination on you. Blood samples, sperm samples and more to check how healthy you are." Ritsuko said.

"Okay." Shinji said.

The good doctor then put some rubber gloves on and took a needle.

20 minutes passed and Ritsuko finished the examination.

"Well it seems like you are very healthy Shinji. No illnesses, diseases or anything."

Ritsuko revealed.

"That's a relief." Shinji joked.

"But there is one more test I have to do." She added.

"And that is…" Shinji began innocently.

"To test your stamina." She finished.

"You mean…" Shinji began again.

"Yup yup. I will test how long you can last when I'm riding on you." Ritsuko said while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait Ritsuko, we really shouldn't…" He began but was interrupted.

"Doctors orders Shinji. These Angel fights may give you nightmares and nightmares will often mess your synch ratio. That's why you need something to prevent bad dreams from coming and this is the best way I can come up with. And besides, I need some stress relief, so could you let me Shinji please?" Ritsuko purred seductively and a hungry look on her emerald eyes.

Ritsuko was begging him to help her, so how can you say no. Shinji mused.

"Okay then Rits. But let me do the work." Shinji asked.

"Alright then Shinji. But do a good job. Doctors orders." Ritsuko joked.

"Heh heh Rits. Now lay on the examination table." Shinji ordered.

Ritsuko did as told and was soon lying on the table. Shinji then started to undress her.

When her body was exposed to his eyes, he admired how sexy the good doctor was.

"Now then Ritsuko. Prepare to receive your dose of lickjob." Shinji said in doctor kind of voice.

She nodded and spread her legs wider and Shinji extended his tongue there.

She gasped when her pussy was being slowly devoured by his eager mouth.

Not even 15 minutes later.

"OOOOOHH!" Ritsuko moaned in the afterglow of her fourth orgasm.

"You sure as hell know how to please a woman, but give me one more with that cock of yours Shinji. Please." Ritsuko pleaded lustily.

"As you wish doc." Shinji complied and took his pants off and revealed his weapon to her.

"You sure as HELL are gifted Shinji. Stick it in me." She urged.

Shinji pushed his penis in her and began to move as fast as he could.

10 minutes and…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed.

Shinji pulled his buddy out from her and started to put his clothes on.

Ritsuko panted and said weakly. "Thanks Shinji. I needed that. And so did you. But let me say something. We can't have any kind of relationship. Just the co-worker kind. Since I am not seeking a younger lover and my work is too hectic for that."

"Don't be sad Ritsuko. I understand completely. I would also feel a bit strange to have an older woman as my lover." Shinji assured her.

"Thanks for your understanding Shinji. But you must think now that I'm such a slut now. Coming on to you like this in our base of operations and…" She began but was interrupted.

"Don't say such things about yourself Ritsuko. You are just an uninhibited lady who wants an actual relationship with someone nice and older. It's perfectly understandable that you might have been frustrated and stressed. It's perfectly healthy to let them out." Shinji said.

"Oh Shinji. That was so beautiful and reassuring. Maybe you should be a therapist."

She complimented.

"Maybe. But I just hope you feel better now." He said back.

"Yes I do and all thanks to you. You are so understanding and caring. You will be a good husband for someone lucky." She complimented.

"Well thank you Ritsuko. And I'm sure that you will be great mother someday and your child will be very smart. But I have to go now. Take care. Bye." Shinji said to her.

"Thanks Shinji. Bye. And could you lock the door before you go out?" She thanked and asked.

"Yes." Shinji said from the door and closed it, locking it.

Ritsuko continued to lay on the examination table and reached for her lab coat to take a smoke. Once she had the cancer stick between her lips and lit it, she just enjoyed her relaxed state.

Shinji walked to the parking lot to find Misato there, waiting.

"So Shinji. What did Ritsuko say?" She asked.

"Oh she just asked how I knew we have a use for that core and did that examination on me to make sure I'm perfectly healthy. And she said that I'm very healthy." Shinji answered.

"Good to hear. Now we just go home and eat dinner…." Misato began, but was interrupted.

"Order some take-out food. I'm tired and I need some sleep. That battle worn me out and not to mention that examination." Shinji whined.

"Okay then Shinji." Misato said.

They continued their journey back to the Katsuragi residence and when they arrived, Shinji went straight to take a nap. Misato ordered some food and watched the 'Constantine' movie to the end with Reika.

Authors Note: Disappointed in this chapter? If you are, then send the complains to me. And Ritsuko acting like that was very off, but I warned in the first chapter that OOC will be heavy. Another chapter in production and hopefully it's better.


	10. Rei and her EVA Part one

**Rei and her EVA**

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.

Shinji woke up in his bed at the Katsuragi residence, his tiger next to his feet.

When he opened his eyes, he remembered what happened last night. He fucked Ritsuko, when she asked him to.

So far, he has fucked 3 attractive women in NERV, when they were pleading him to do so. He didn't mind, however. Sex was something every horny human is ready, but Shinji was not horny, he just wanted to grant their wishes and not to make them feel bad.

But enough thinking and making a headache, time to start a breakfast.

Shinji put his shirt and boxers on and went down to make the breakfast. But before that, he made breakfast for the pets.

Shinji was making some noodles and rice, while the sunbeams poured in the house through the windows and giving Shinji some light.

Misato soon walked in the kitchen and said: "Ohayo." And went to grab her life elixir from the fridge. And she gulped it down in 10 seconds. And the house was filled with: "YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

When she stopped screaming, Shinji said: "Hey Misato, have you ever thought about working as a siren for the fire department after the war is over?"

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT?" She screamed.

"Seriously, that war cry would wake the dead if you are close enough." He said.

"WHY YOU…." She said and got up and tried to reach Shinji, but he dodged it and took her in the noogie.

"You are now in a very compromising situation Misato. I can do whatever I want with you now and you couldn't do anything about it." Shinji said jokingly.

"Okay okay I surrender. Let me go Shinji." She said urgently.

Shinji released her from his grasp and went back to the stove.

10 minutes later, both NERV employees were eating breakfast in a comfortable silence.

That is, until Shinji cell phone decided to break it.

RING RING RING!

Shinji picked the phone from the table and pressed the 'answer' button.

"Hello." He said first.

"Shinji. Rei here." She said.

"Oh good morning Rei. Is there something wrong?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yes there is. Could you come over here. I want to talk to you about something." She answered.

"Sure thing Rei. I will come as soon as I can." He complied.

"Thank you Shinji. Bye." She said and hung up the phone.

Shinji turned to look at Misato for a permission to borrow the car and when he was looking at her, he didn't get the chance to say anything when she said: "You can borrow the car."

With that, Shinji ran into his room and got dressed. After that, he bolted to the car.

Shinji started the car and speeded towards Rei's apartment building.

Shinji arrived in 10 minutes and he ran to the elevator and pressed the fourth floor button and impatiently waited for the elevator to reach the desired floor.

When the elevator finally arrived, he ran to the apartment 402 and knocked the door.

Soon, the blue-haired beauty opened the door and greeted him. "Shinji, you came pretty fast. Please come in." She said with worry painted all over her beautiful face.

Shinji entered and kicked his shoes off. Then Rei gestured him to follow her and she led him to the living room and sat on the chair and she told him to sit on the couch.

Shinji did as she wanted and when he was sitting, Rei initiated the conversation.

"Shinji, I need your assistance on something." She said straightforwardly.

"What is it Rei?" He asked urgently.

"I have my activation test on Unit-00 today in 3 hours and I'm so nervous. I fear that it will go berserk again and kill me this time." She explained.

"You mean that, when you first tried to synchronize with it, it went berserk and injured you so badly?" Shinji said.

"Yes. But I fear that I will die this time. How do you overcome your fear Shinji?"

She explained some more and asked.

"How do I overcome my fear? I can't. I just accommodate it. I accept my fear and try to do what I have to do and face the possible consequences." He answered.

"But I do not how. Could you explain how do you accommodate with your fears?" She asked.

"Well, it's like making a deal with it. I either give into my fear or ignore it, but I decide it." Shinji answered.

"I see. I think I can do that. Thank you Shinji, your words were reassuring. But could you come to look my test when I try to activate it? It would make me feel safe if you are present." She asked hopefully.

"Yes I will Rei. You are my friend and as your friend, I will come to help you with it." Shinji complied.

"Thank you Shinji. You really are a wonderful person and I can consider myself as a lucky girl to have met a person like you and get you as my friend. I feel that I don't deserve your friendship." Rei said sadly.

"Nonsense Rei. Everybody deserves a good friend. And that includes you, since you are a nice girl and someone will be very lucky to get you as his wife. You would also make a great mother, since you are very caring and strong person. " Shinji said before thinking what he just said.

Rei made a big smile from those words and literally jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Shinji, thank you so much. You are the first person who is talking to me so beautifully and sweetly." She said happily with tears nearly falling from her crimson eyes.

Shinji wrapped his arms around her slim waist and said: "I meant every word Rei. And I'm clad that I helped you."

She hugged more tighter and said: "Shinji, your kindness is rare and I'm clad that you are kind to me. I really need it after being alone for so long."

"Rei, after everything you have been through, you deserve kindness and care from someone who cares about you."

"Arigato again Shinji." She said with a blissful smile.

They remained silent after this brief conversation and just stayed where they were and when Shinji heard a rumble from Rei's stomach.

"Are you hungry Rei?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. I haven't eaten breakfast yet." She answered.

"I could make something for you if you want." Shinji offered.

"I would love to. I'm not a good cook and I can only make instant food." She added.

"Then it's settled. I will make something for you." Shinji said and Rei reluctantly sat up.

Shinji walked to her kitchen and checked what she had and found noodles, tomatoes, miso soup and bread.

Shinji had an idea and started making the breakfast for the blue-haired beauty.

After 20 minutes, Shinji called out for Rei: "Breakfast is ready."

Rei practically bolted to the kitchen and looked at the table.

"Noodles with sauce and tomato breads? I have never tried those. I hope they taste good." Rei said and sat down.

Shinji brought her some noodles with an odd looking sauce and took her chopsticks in her tiny hand. She took some noodles with sauce and ate it. When she had it her stomach, she said: "Yum. This is very tasty. And the sauce is good too. What is it?"

"I made the sauce from tomatoes." Shinji answered bluntly.

Her eyes widened. "Just tomatoes and it tastes so good? You really are a wonderful cook Shinji." She complimented and started to devour her meal.

Shinji was blushing.

After 10 minutes, Rei had eaten everything Shinji made for her and patted her full belly while leaning against the backrest.

"I'm full. And very satisfied Shinji. I thank you for making such a good breakfast for me." She said while looking her in the eyes that showed great thankfulness.

"No problem Rei. I always help my friends with great pleasure. It makes me feel good when I do something good for the ones I care about." Shinji said back.

"You know something Shinji? I saw how you fought against the Angel and when you are not in the battlefield, you are humble and noble. You are like a samurai. They were fierce warriors in battlefield and in normal life, they were like you are now."

She explained.

"You are the first person to notice that. My Great ancestor was a samurai and I honour him by being like a samurai." He answered.

"Wow Shinji. You really are an honourable guy." She said and looked at the clock.

"I might as well go to NERV and get ready for my test. Could yoy give me a ride there?"

"Of course I can Rei. But we have to go and pick up Misato." He said.

"Okay. Let's go." She said and went to take her shoes. Shinji followed.

They went downstairs to the car and speeded towards the Katsuragi residence.

Authors Note: Well here is the new chapter and I really really hope you like it.

I haven't got much time to write since my schoolwork is killing me. But I will keep updating as fast as I can and this chapter was only a prelude for the next chapter, since I need some inspiration for the next one. If you have any ideas for the next chapters, please tell me and I might be able to use them. Thank you for reading, sorry about the shortness and good night. Again, there is night here in Finland.


	11. Rei and her EVA part two

**Rei and her Eva (part two)**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.

As Rei and Shinji sped towards the place where their purple haired captain resided, they were listening Breaking Benjamin's 'Shallow Bay' on the way there.

Rei kept stealing glances towards her brown haired friend and inwardly smiled.

She couldn't help but feel lucky to have someone like him as her best friend.

But they soon arrived at their destination and waited for Misato to come out and she did that in 2 two minutes.

She sat at the backseat and fastened her seat belt and Shinji drove off towards NERV.

10 minutes later, they were at the elevator, that was taking them to the Geofront.

Rei and Shinji were singing the song and Misato listened.

She was actually liking the way they were singing the old rock n' roll song. The firmness of Shinji's voice combined with the softness of Rei's voice was actually a very good combination and the music added made it more impressive.

But the elevator came to a hold and Shinji parked the car in the usual spot.

The trio walked to the elevator and Rei got out in the floor where the locker room was and Shinji went with Misato into the command bridge.

10 minutes later, everyone was in their position and were ready to begin the test.

Ritsuko spoke to Rei through comm.- link: "Alright Rei, how are you feeling?"

"A little nervous, but I'm alright."

"That's understandable after what happened to you. But just relax and everything will go just fine."

"Hai."

"Begin the synchronization." Ritsuko ordered.

5 minutes later.

"We have a successful synchronization. She is holding steadily in 60" Makoto said.

"Congratulations Rei. You have a 60 synchronization." Ritsuko said through the comm.- link.

Rei made a small smile.

This was the moment Shinji decided to speak to her.

"Rei, Shinji here. Great work. You should be proud that you succeeded. And that is why you are invited for dinner tonight."

Rei's smile grew wider when she heard that and was about to say something, but in a twist of fate, alert sounded.

Aoba announced: "ANGEL DETECTED 20 MILES TO THE EAST!"

Authors Note: Yeah I know, this chapter is way too short, but this was the end of Rei's synch test and the next chapter will be longer, I promise. But I hope that this chapter pleased even some of you.


	12. Diamond Shaped Fortress

**Diamond Shaped Fortress**

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything.

As the alert klaxons made noise and Shinji was rushing to the locker room to get his plug suit, Rei was getting ready for her first battle.

The bridge staff was furiously trying to get some info about the Angel, but to no avail.

As Shinji was running to his EVA, he kept thinking about something: _'That Angel on the monitor doesn't have any tentacles or arms, so it must have some kind of beam weapon.'_

When he reached his plug and closed the hatch, he called over to Misato: "Hey Misato, what is the location of the Angel?"

"It's currently at the countryside, over the northern part of the Geofront." The captain answered.

"Is it staying in position?" He asked.

"Yes. It has released some kind of a drill to reach this place." She answered.

"How long it will take it to penetrate the surface?"

"18 hours 9 minutes."

"Send a decoy."

"Why?"

"So we can find out how this thing attacks."

Makoto didn't wait for the order and punched in the command.

The decoy appeared from the Angels left, one mile away and when the decoy raised the weapon, the Angel shot it.

Ritsuko spoke up: "A particle beam. Strong enough to penetrate an AT field."

Misato then said: "So hand to hand combat is out of the question."

"Yup. So what are we going to do?" The blond asked the purple head.

Misato kept thinking.

During the time, the pilots climbed out from their plugs when they were not going to get moving yet.

They walked next to each other and Shinji initiated the conversation.

"So Rei, how would you handle this Angel, since we can't get close enough to use our knifes?"

"We should try to shoot it. But our weapons are not strong enough to penetrate the AT field." Was her reply.

Shinji thought about that for a while and said: "Rei, you are a genius." And he ran towards the command bridge.

When he got there, he noticed Maya and two other computer technicians, as well as the blond doctor and his guardian. The commanders were nowhere in sight.

"Hey Misato, so we have a sniper rifle that is powerful enough to penetrate the Angels AT field?" He asked her.

"Sniper rifle we have but it's not powerful enough." She answered.

"I might have just the thing." Shinji and Misato turned to look at the doctor.

"JSSDF has a new positron cannon, that works as a sniper rifle for the EVA, so if they only could assemble it and we could get all the power of Japan in that gun, the charge should be have enough power to punch through the field." She explained.

"It might work. I'll get the approval and you call the JSSDF to get that gun ready for use." Misato said and ran to the Commanders office.

15 hours later.

Approvals and everything was settled and the pilots were briefed for the mission.

Now they were just waiting for the order to proceed.

(A.N. The pilots were waiting in the same way they were in the series and everything worked in the same way, except the hospital scene.)

Shinji spoke up to Rei. "Rei, are you nervous?"

"Yes." Was her blunt reply.

"It's understandable. But I will cover you with that shield and you will be okay, if you don't panic." Shinji tried to reassure her.

"Thank you for the advise Shinji. And if we survive this, we can go to have that dinner you offered."

"That's right Rei. Just let the targeting computer to lock on target and then pull the trigger. You will do just fine, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you Shinji. You know how to calm me down. And I won't let you down.

And I will not miss." Rei said back.

"That's the spirit Rei. Never hesitate." Shinji said.

Rei looked at the clock in her wrist and said. "It's time Shinji. Let's do this."

They entered their entry plugs and went to their positions.

Everything was ready and now Rei was waiting for the computer to lock on.

"The weapon is charged and ready to fire." Maya called out.

"Rei, FIRE!" Misato exclaimed.

Rei fired the gun.

The beam cut through the air towards the Angel and penetrated the orange wall.

The Angel fell to the ground and died, exploding.

Everyone in the control room cheered for their victory.

Shinji and Rei walked to the elevators and began their decent in their EVAS resting place.

During their decent: "Rei said to Shinji over the inter – comm.: "That was a brilliant move to cover our presence from the Angel using the AT field."

"I just thought that one up and I wasn't even sure if it would work, but it did. But now it's time for us to go to the dinner."

"Yes Shinji. Let's go, because I'm starving." Rei said.

Shinji nodded and closed the link. Then Ritsuko appeared to monitor on his right: "Using At filed to mask your presence was a great move Shinji. Now we can use that as our advantage."

"You are right doc. But let's skip the congratulations for later and call it a day."

Shinji said.

"We will do that. Good work Shinji." Ritsuko said.

"I just stood there. Rei pulled the trigger." Shinji said back.

"Yeah, but The Angel didn't notice you, because you invented a new trick for the AT field."

"So the glory goes 70-30 for Rei and I." Shinji said.

"Well that's one way to put it, but great job nonetheless."

"Thank you." Shinji said and closed the comm.-link.

When the EVAs arrived at the destination, the pilots climbed out and went for their showers.

Authors Note: This chapter is not as long as you expected, but longer then the previous one, if only for a little bit. The reason for this is that I'm not very fond for chapters that are just action, so I cut it short, but the scenes where is the romance is the thing I like. There will be some action in the next chapter and guess who's coming over. And how will a certain someone's react when they meet each other.

Next chapter in progress.


	13. Beauty or demon?

**Beauty or demon?**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

It has been one week after the Fifth Angel attack and the dinner.

Shinji and Rei have talked much in dinner and after that about their experiences on synch tests, their lives before the EVA and their plans about the future, if they survived this war.

And when Rei timidly asked Shinji, he agreed to teach her some ninja skills and how to use bladed weapons. Rei was actually a quick learner and was very eager to learn too.

And Shinji had said something to her she won't never forget when they were in battle.

"Remember Rei, that fighting is not a dance. And don't expect death to be fair, considerate or friendly enough to wait for you to be ready. You have to adapt to the situation as fast as possible and act like it calls for."

These words still lingered in her mind, because she agreed with him. He was right with everything he said.

But when she asked: "Why are we using only blades? Why not guns?"

He answered: "Because we have computers to do the targeting and we know how to use that. But when with blades, we have to do it by ourselves. We don't have a computer to do the attacks for us with blades and blades are better for these reasons:

When close enough, we can easily kill the Angel by striking in the core and a blade does a better job then a gun. And they are more reliable. They never miss if you know how to use it."

"I see." Rei said.

And Ritsuko was fiercely working on the sample retirement from the Fifth, but there was not much to collect, since the core was a total mess.

And when Maya heard about the fourth Angel, she almost fainted. She couldn't believe that she didn't wake up when it attacked. Shinji's work on her was more pleasing then she thought.

As for Misato, she has been whining about the paper work and the work hours.

But for her relief, she was now on the helicopter with Shinji, heading to the aircraft carrier called 'Over the Rainbow'.

"Misato, are you relieved?" Shinji asked.

"Hell yeah. I really hate all that mountain of paper work and the work hours, so I am relieved that I got out of there." She answered.

"Good to hear that. But I just finished reading this file about the Second Child and she looks beautiful, but it said that she has quite a temper. Is it true? You were her guardian in Germany, so you should know." Shinji added.

"Yup. It is true and she hates perverts and thinks that every man in the world is. I don't know how she will act around you, so watch yourself." Misato warned.

Shinji didn't answer. Instead, he thought: _'Maybe I get to use my psychological skills to find out what her problem is.'_

Ten minutes later, they landed to the carrier and proceeded towards the bridge, but there was a red haired figure in the way.

"Asuka. I haven't seen you in ages and my! You have grown!" Misato yelled, trying to make her words loud enough to be heard through the wind.

"Damn right Misato. And my figure is filled out too." She said proudly.

Shinji pulled a notebook and a pen from his pocket and started to write.

'Proud of her body, beauty and training.'

"And this must be the famous Third Child." The German chick exclaimed.

'Hungry for attention.'

Asuka proceeded close to him and said: "He looks like a challenge worthy of my talents."

'Competitive, wants to be the best in everything.'

"And what the fuck are you writing in that notebook of yours!" She said angrily.

'Nosy, possibly violent, wants to know everything. Thinks that the world revolves around her navel. Wants to have everything in her way and when she wants something, will use every possible way to get it.' Shinji finished the writing for now and put the papers and a pen away.

"Writing my evaluation about you." He answered.

"WHAT? How dare you to evaluate me? I am the Great Asuka Langley Soryo!"

She shouted more angrily.

Shinji was not intimidated by her fury and said: "So I heard. And tell me Asuka, are you fighting for the world or are you just trying to show off that you are the best and everyone should praise you by your superior abilities to fight? Are you so proud about your accomplishments that nothing in the world can't possibly be your fault no matter what you do? Did your instructors tell you to always do your best and not disappoint them in any way and that made you to think that there is no room for failure?"

When Shinji finished his sentence, Asuka couldn't speak. That psychological knowledge Shinji possessed made her entire brain shut down. She couldn't form any sentence. She couldn't think at all.

Shinji looked at Misato and said: "It seems like my assumptions were right. She is totally locked down."

"Wow Shinji. I didn't think that there was anyone in the world that could make Asuka speechless." Misato said, astounded.

When Asuka finally regained her consciousness, she changed the subject.

"Come on Third Child. I want you to see my EVA."

Shinji pulled his notebook and wrote some more.

'Changes subject when she can't win the conversation and has a very hard time admitting defeat. Fears to face the truth and hides her insecurity with angry rants and possibly with physical violence.'

When Shinji finished, he gestured Asuka to lead the way.

Shinji followed her and were soon under the deck.

Misato was talking with the captain to give her the command of this fleet.

Before our good captain got to answer, someone came in and said: "Long time no see Misato."

Misato was wide eyed after that sentence said by the voice that couldn't be him.

She turned to look.

"Kaji?" She looked more thoroughly at the man standing there with his back straight.

He was also wearing black sunglasses.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I am Asukas guardian and I'm supervising the escort." Kaji answered.

Misato humphed and walked out, but the man followed.

(A.N. If you know Wesker from Resident Evil, then you realise that I gave Kaji one of the favourite things I like about him as a villain. The sunglasses. He always wears them.)

Misato was in the elevator that was supposed to take her to the mess hall, but Kaji got in before the elevator got moving.

"Don't run away Misato. I haven't seen you in eight years and would like to catch up with you." Kaji said, using his charm.

"Your womanising skills won't work on me anymore. So stop trying and leave me alone." She said back.

"Playing hard to get are we Misato-chan." Kaji said and received a knee to the stomach.

Meanwhile, Asuka and Shinji were in the mess hall, drinking tea. Asuka asked him about the Angel battles he went through and he told her every possible scrap of information. But her bragging on her EVA didn't impress him. That made her frustrated and she knew that if she started verbal assault, she would lose to his skills. So she made sure she asked only about him and his battles.

But Kaji and Misato arrived soon and sat down next to the pilots and talked about Shinji and his victories, but then Kaji asked.

"You are living with Misato are you?"

"That right." Was his blunt reply.

"So tell me, is she still so wild in bed?"

"How should I know? She is very strict about me entering her room and won't let me in to clean it. But I did hear a noise that said: "Please God Almighty, no more minute men like Kaji."

Kaji was wide eyed and shocked, so was Asuka.

Misato was laughing hysterically.

(A.N. Yes, Kaji and Asuka were shocked in way we saw in the series were Ken, Touji and Asuka were shocked.)

Then, there was an explosion that shook the ship.

Asuka and Shinji bolted to the deck to see what it was.

"AN ANGEL!" They both exclaimed.

Asuka narrowed her eyes.

Shinji didn't look at her but said: "I know. This is your chance to impress everyone, so go for it."

Asuka ran off quickly. The way he kept reading her was making her afraid of him.

The battle was won by Asuka throwing the knife to the Angels core in it's mouth when it was about to charge.

When they arrived at the harbour, Shinji and Misato got in Ritsukos car and drove off.

Ritsuko asked: "Did you enjoy your reunion with your former lover?"

"Shut up. You knew about this and didn't tell me." Misato accused.

"Yup yup Misato. It was supposed to be a pleasant surprise." Ritsuko said.

"Shut up NOW!" Misato said and tried to fall asleep and succeeded in 5 minutes.

"Is she pretty Shinji?" The faux blond asked.

"Asuka? Yes she is, but she has bad attitude problems and she tends to show off instead of taking her job seriously. She thinks this war some kind of game that she has to win." He answered.

"I see." Ritsuko said understandably and kept quiet after that.

5 hours later, after all the necessary work was finished, Shinji and Misato went home to get some sleep.

Authors note: Another chapter done and a bit longer as I promised. But if you are disappointed, then say it.

And I want to apologize to Natasel about that angry Email I send him or her few days ago. I was so frustrated and angry about the day that I had to vent off some steam on something, but not to my fellow EVA fan. I am sorry.


	14. Encounters

**Encounters**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Three days after the battle at the sea.

Shinji was in Reis apartment. Rei invited him over to spend some time with her, into which he gladly obliged.

She asked him to bring his tiger along.

When Rei had opened the door, she noticed Reika first and bent down to rub her chin.

Reika made no moves to stop her, since she looked like a nice girl to her.

Reika melted against her delicate, soft hand when it touched her chin and purred loudly.

BRRRRRRRRRRR!

Rei allowed a smile escape her lips when she heard the tigers purr.

"Reika is well mannered Shinji. You are very lucky to have her." The blue head said.

HURRRRRR! Reika countered.

Rei looked at Reika questionably.

"She loves compliments." Shinji explained.

"I see. But come in please." Rei said politely.

Shinji entered with Reika.

After kicking his shoes off, Rei gestured him to follow him.

She led them to the living room and sat on the couch and then gestured him to sit next to her. Shinji did so.

Reika walked to the other side of the couch and placed her head on Reis thigh and looked up.

Rei looked at her.

"She wants you to pet more." Shinji said.

Rei brought her hand on her head and started to rub it. The tiger purred.

Rei then looked at Shinji and asked in her quiet voice.

"Shinji, I bought cards yesterday and I was wondering if you could teach me some games. And I would also like to play with you."

"Alright Rei. I can teach you." Shinji said enthusiasm in his voice.

Shinji took the cards and checked them and soon found what he was looking for.

Meanwhile.

Asuka was walking towards her EVA in her plug suit and kept thinking.

'I have to get out of here! This lack of daylight is not good for my skin and it would be more better if I get to life with Misato, since Shinji is there and I could teach him a lesson which says: Nobody beats The Great Asuka Langley Sohryo in anything, since she always wins.'

She climbed in her entry plug and waited for the test to begin.

Back to Rei and Shinji.

Shinji had now taught her all the hands you can get in poker and started. Shinji was the dealer.

After checking the cards and changing them, Shinji placed his cards on the table.

"Full house Rei. 3 aces and 2 kings. You lost." He said.

"I don't think so." She said playfully and placed her cards for Shinji to see.

"A Royal Flush! All spades! Wow Rei, you are lucky."

"I sure am." She said with a victorious smile.

They continued for 30 minutes.

Back to Asuka.

Asuka sat in her entry plug and concentrated.

Soon Ritsuko broke the silence.

"Asuka, you are holding steadily in 89. You can go now."

"And I have some good news for you Asuka, you can move in to my place. Isn't it nice to get out of here?" Misato said after Ritsuko.

Asuka answered: "YAY! It sure is nice to get out of this oversized pyramid shaped coffin." But inwardly she thought: _'Nice coincide. Now I will get the chance to humiliate Shinji. Muahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!'_

Shinjis spine shivered.

Shinji and Rei placed their cards on the table again and checked.

Shinji had two pairs, Rei had three of a kind.

"And you win again Rei. 20 times in row. I have never met someone as lucky as you." Shinji compliments.

"I'm honoured Shinji, but you should answer your phone." Rei said.

Shinji looks puzzled and suddenly. RING RING RING.

Shinji answers: "What?"

"Misato here Shinji. You better get home soon, since there is a surprise for you."

Hangs up the phone.

"Misato just called and told me to get back." Shinji said reluctantly.

"I understand Shinji. You can go now and we can see again tomorrow at NERV. So do not worry." Rei says understandingly.

"Thanks Rei. You are always so understanding. I will see you later. Reika, come." Shinji says while getting his shoes on.

They exit the place and make their way to Katsuragi residence.

'_What is Misato up to this time?' _Rei thinks as she sits down on the couch.

After 15 minutes of walking, Shinji and Reika arrive to the house they reside in and enter.

They see nothing at first, but then the so called surprise comes out and the voice it let's out hits their ears like a point blank shot straight in the face.

"HELLLLLLOOOOOOO SHINJI! I AM YOUR NEW ROOMMATE NOW AND EEEEEEEPPPPPP!" Asuka yelps when she notices the tiger.

'_Oh great. Now I have to endure this German chick.' _Shinji inwardly groans and says outwardly: "Do not be afraid Asuka. Reika won't hurt you."

"Misato didn't mention that you have a tiger as a pet. Is it really not going to hurt me?" Asuka asked.

"She will hurt you, if you hurt me. And if I tell her to. So you have nothing to worry about. Reika, go to my room." Shinji said softly.

Reika soon disappeared to the upstairs.

"So Asuka, you are going to be living with me and Misato. It's nice to have company and maybe we will get along. If you have settled in, then what did you have in mind?" Shinji asked curiously.

"Now that you mentioned…" She began and reached her hand in the pocket of her blue jeans.

She pulled her hand out and in it there was………..

Authors Note: Short chapter, but continuation will come longer. And the question is: What did Asuka pulled from pocket? Find out in next chapter.


	15. Just a game

**Just a game**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

When Asuka pulled her hand out from the pocket, she held….

"Resident Evil 4? You want me to play that with you?" Shinji said.

"But of course. We got nothing to do, so let's play. We shall see who gets the high scores in The Mercenaries minigame." Asuka said and grabbed his hand and pulled him to her room.

When they were inside her room, Shinji noticed that Asuka had some very expensive furniture's and a plentiful supply of posters regarding Germanys football, baseball and ice-hockey leagues. She also had a Playstation 2 and large TV.

"You surely have a very expensive taste Asuka. All this stuff must have cost you a fortune." Shinji said.

"Damn right. But let's play now." Asuka said and turned on the console and the TV.

1 hour later.

Shinji and Asuka had played the game and Shinji won in each stage with a guy who was using only a bow, while Asuka used a guy with a pistol, magnum and a sniper rifle.

Asuka snapped. "GODDAMMIT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BEAT ME IN EVERYTHING! I HAVE PRACTICED FOR YEARS AND YOU JUST BEAT ME SO EASILY!"

Asuka sat on her bed and started to sob.

Shinji was taken aback with her outburst and actually felt bad for making her cry.

So he had to do something about it. He sat down next to her.

"Asuka. Now you are behaving like a spoiled kid. And I thought you were a full grown woman."

"And I am! But I just can't take the defeat. I hate losing and failing!" She yelled back.

"But it was just one stupid game. It didn't have any significant meaning for the world. And besides, you should take that seriously." Shinji said.

Asuka was actually agreeing with him. It was just a stupid game. "You are right Shinji. It was just a game. I'm sorry if I have caused you any trouble." Asuka said.

"Hey, we all do that kind of things. We are just humans and make mistakes. Even you and me do mistakes. And don't you know the saying: 'Too much pride can kill you'

Or: 'You can't appreciate the victory without defeat'?

"No, but I do now. Thank you Shinji. But do you know something?" She asked.

Shinji looked at her questionably.

"I have never said 'I'm sorry' or admitted defeat so easily. But to you, I can do those.

I feel that I can trust you and you won't make fun of me for my failures." Asuka admitted.

"I'm clad to hear that Asuka. And no, I won't make fun of you, if you fail on something. So can we be friends?" Shinji said and asked.

"Of course we can Shinji. And I'm surprised to see that you didn't try to take advantage of me. You are the first to do so." Asuka said.

"Well I'm not like those horny teenagers. And it's not my style to take advantage of anyone who is sad and opening her heart to me." He explained.

"I admire that. I have never met a guy like you and I feel very lucky that I met you."

She said.

"Well nice to hear that. Isn't it Reika?" Shinji said and called his tiger.

Reika appeared from under the bed and that made Asuka jump.

"EEEEEEPPPPP!"

"Don't worry. Reika does this all the time. She doesn't like to leave me alone with a person she doesn't trust. Don't you Reika?"

BRRRRRRRR!

"See? Reika is a nice girl. Pet her." He told Asuka.

Asuka was about to rise her hand but hold it, since the tiger came closer and started to sniff her.

When she was done, she touched Asukas thigh with her nose, which made the red head giggle.

"Reika will try to be your friend and will be, if you are nice to her." Shinji said.

Asuka made tiny smile.

"You are even more prettier when you smile Asuka." Shinji said.

Asuka blushed. And she started to pet Reika.

BRRRRMMMMM!

Asuka had to smile. She actually liked to pet the tiger.

Shinji smiled when he saw Reika getting along with Asuka.

"Shinji, have you ever massaged anyone?" Asuka asked after a minute.

"I took some lessons in America." He told her.

"How would you like to give me a massage? I haven't had a massage in years." She said.

"If you really want me to do that then, why not. Let's go to my room so you can have the whole set." Shinji said.

"Alright." Asuka added.

They went in to Shinji's room and Asuka noticed the old grammar on the table.

"Where did you get that grammar?"

"I bought it from Italy. Now lay on the bed and relax." Shinji told her and she did so.

Shinji turned the grammar on and an old Beethoven's fifth started to fill the room.

Asuka let a small sigh to escape from her lips. She loved this song.

Shinji took his position and started his massage on her beautiful body.

45 minutes later.

Shinji had massaged her shoulders, arms, back, lower back, ribs, thighs and was now doing her feet.

Asuka was hugging Shinji's pillow on her check and moaning softly. Shinji's massage was making her feel that her body turned into a jelly.

When Shinji finished his massage on her feet Asuka slumped down, her entire body totally relaxed and she couldn't even move. She didn't even want to move.

"Did you enjoy that Asuka?" Shinji asked.

"You have to ask? That music and that magic of yours made me feel better then ever. I have never felt this relaxed. Thank you so much Shinji." Asuka managed to moan her words for him.

"Your welcome Asuka. It was my pleasure to help you." Shinji added.

"MMMMMMHHHHHHH! I think I'm going to fall asleep. AAAHHHH!" Asuka moaned and fell asleep.

Shinji smiled and turned off the grammar. After that, he silently walked out and closed the door.

He went downstairs and took a hamburger from the fridge and watched some TV.

After half an hour, his cell phone ringed.

When he answered. "Hello."

"Shinji, it's Misato. I won't be coming home until morning, so don't wait for me. And was Asuka a bother?"

"No. She is actually a nice girl and is now sleeping. It's actually nice to have her here and she gets along with Reika."

"Good to hear that. But I have to go now. Bye." Misato said and closed the phone.

Shinji placed his cell phone on the table and laid down, trying to fall asleep on the couch.

Asuka was dreaming a wet dream where Shinji was panging her brains out.

She tossed and turned in bed and her panties were getting moist from her arousal.

Shinji was dreaming something that made his sleep very unpleasant. It regarded something about…..

Authors note: Liked or disliked this chapter? Tell me. And if you think that Asuka's behaviour was too unreal, then let me remind you that this is an AU where Asuka is acting tough, but she is actually nice to those she trusts. And Shinji is a person she can trust, since she likes the way he acts. Next chapter coming soon.


	16. Showering

Showering

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Asuka woke up with a yawn. She had to stretch her entire body to get it to work, since Shinji's massage was so heavenly. After stretching and getting up, she had to stretch some more. When she was finally sure that she could move her body, she felt some moistness between her legs. So she had to raise her skirt to look at her black strings and noticed the puddle of moisture.

"What the…." She started and stopped when the memories of her dream flooded her mind. Shinji fucking with her to no end in it.

"Oh shit. Now I have to change these and take a shower." She groaned in frustration.

So she walked sleepily towards the bathroom and when she opened the door, she saw something.

Shinji was showering. She couldn't get a good look at Shinji through the frosted shower booth. So she sneaked closer, closer, closer until she took the handle and opened the door quietly. So quietly, that you couldn't have heard it.

"Good morning Asuka. Did you sleep well?" Shinji asked, while washing his hair.

"Ah, w.., th, yes I did. And that was because of your massage." Asuka asked with blush forming in her face.

"Glad to her that. And btw, are you enjoying the view?" Shinji asked while still washing his hair with closed eyes.

Asuka blushed harder and stuttered: "Um, th, ur, wh, ah, yes. You certainly have a large one. But why are you so comfortable with me looking at you naked?"

"Well I'm not a nudist, but I have no problems being naked in front of you, because you are not the first one to see me without clothes." Shinji answered and stopped washing his hair and looked at Asuka.

"Well that's too bad, because I wanted to be the first one. And you might have noticed by now that.." The red-head started, but was interrupted.

"Yes I know. You say that everyone is a pervert, but you are trying to cover up your own fantasies, that are a bit perverted and you don't want anyone to know that. But there is nothing to be ashamed of Asuka. It's perfectly natural that we have our secret dreams about someone. And in your case, you have some wet dreams about me." Shinji said his diagnose to the beauty in front of him with a knowing smile.

"You see a lot Shinji. I even had a dream about you fucking me so hard that I must have passed out for life." Asuka admitted with a enormous blush on her pretty face.

"And you would like to make that dream true?" Shinji asked with his composure destroying smile.

"Hell yeah, but not now. Now I just want to feel the warm water caressing my body and your firm body rubbing against me." Asuka said while taking of her clothes.

Shinji was in awe. But his facial expression didn't show it. Asuka turned out to be a very uninhibited girl who has very arousing dreams and was now going to make them true.

When the German beauty had her body exposed to Shinji, he noted that Asuka could be a super model with that body. Her breasts were finely shaped and large C cups with pink nipples and her skin smooth as silk and flawless. Her legs were athletic and long without hair. No hair anywhere, except a small patch of red pubic hair. And when she made a spin around, he noticed that her ass was very tight and something you want to touch for hours.

Oh yes, many men would give their right hand for having that body.

"So Shinji, you like?" Asuka asked sultry.

"You are very beautiful and sexy Asuka." Shinji said warmly.

That tone made the blue-eyed girl warm inside even more and stepped in the booth and closed the door.

She then pressed her back against his chest, while the water fell down to their bodies.

Shinji's groin was rubbing against her tight butt, so Shinji slowly snaked his hands around her waist and started to caress her belly, circling his left index finger around her belly button.

Asuka moaned and placed the back of her head on his shoulder and Shinji liked the way her waist long red hair rubbed against his chest, stomach and some of it on his back. The tips of them touching his cock every once in a while.

Shinji started to kiss her neck and trailed his hands up to her tits and started his massage on them.

This act made Asuka moan even louder in pleasure. She always wanted to do something like this and finally it was happening. She felt really naughty for doing something like this, but she didn't care.

When Shinji heard the pleasure in her voice, he started to touch her tits from their erogenous spots.

Asuka's eyes widened and her moans reached new levels of decibel.

She moaned out: "Don't stop Shinji! Please don't stop. OOOOOHHHHH SO GOOD!"

Shinji then leaned forward, kissed her jaw line and whispered in her ear. "You like this Asuka?" He then pressed his check against hers and touched another spot in her right tit.

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!" She screamed when the touched triggered her orgasm.

She panted for air and when she had enough air in her lungs, she said: "Wow Shinji. That was incredible. Where did you learn all that?"

"I will tell you later. We have to go to NERV in 2 hours, since we have cross synchronization tests. So you just clean yourself and I will make breakfast in the meantime." Shinji answered and released his hold on her.

"Fair enough. And thank you Shinji." Asuka said back.

"It was my pleasure Asuka. And that was a new experience for me too and I liked it." He said and put his clothes on and walked out.

'_Finally some real pleasure. I wonder what else he can do.' _Asuka thought naughtily and started to clean herself.

Authors Note: I apologize if someone was offended from the way I made Asuka. I just couldn't help it, but make her in a way I always wanted to make her. And the next chapter, you just have to wait and see. And I hope you like this chapter.

And did anyone had any nosebleeds? And I also apologize the shortness of this chapter.


	17. Synchronizing

**Synchronizing**

DISCLAIMER: Still no ownership to EVANGELION.

Asuka finished her shower and took a towel to dry herself.

When she was using the towel, memory of Shinji's naked body against her equally nude form surfaced. She let out a little sight for that.

'_That was most enjoyable. Hopefully he is generous enough to give me more.'_

She thought naughtily with a grin.

She went in to her room to get some clothes and came out wearing blue shorts and a red t-shirt.

Reika was outside her door and Asuka managed not to jump out of her skin when she saw the tiger.

"What is it Reika?" Asuka asked.

The tiger then went closer to her and lifted her arm up with her nose.

Asuka then realised what Reika wanted. She wanted her to pet her.

So she caressed her head for a minute and walked downstairs to see Pen-pen eating his fish and Reika going to her own plate to eat some meat.

She noticed Shinji eating sandwiches and boiled eggs. "Just sandwiches and eggs?" Asuka asked.

"They will suffice until lunch. That is unless you want to get fat." Shinji teased.

"NO! FOR GOODNESS SAKE NO! I so don't want to get fat. I worked so hard to get this body and I want to keep it like this." Asuka exclaimed with her eyes wide.

"I was just teasing you." Shinji admitted.

"I know, but it had some point. I get fat if I eat too much and I don't want to get fat." She said again.

"Just eat up now. We are going to be spending a lot of time in training and we need the energy." Shinji suggested.

With that, Asuka sat down and took some food.

They ate in silence and when they finished, they placed the dishes in the dishwasher.

Misato was still at work and wasn't coming to pick them up, so they had to walk to NERV.

They put their shoes on and started their journey to the HQ.

"So Asuka, are you used to it." Shinji asked after they walked for 200 metres.

"Used to what?" Asuka asked, puzzled.

"The feeling of eyes on your body. The feeling you get when people look at you when you don't see and they think how pleasant it would be to fuck you?" Shinji asked her with a questioning look.

"It wasn't easy, but I am used to it that people look at me and think perverted things about me. You have no idea how hard it is to bear it." Asuka said sadly.

"No, but I can only guess. I can see that you want attention, but not that kind of attention I just mentioned. But to some women, that can either be a fatal curse or a gift." Shinji said.

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked quizzically.

"With that body and beauty, you can be a super model and many clothes companies will be throwing money to you if you show up on advertisements wearing the clothes they made and you wouldn't have to worry about being broke in a world where money is a necessary thing. Or then you will get very unlucky and someone might rape you." Shinji explained.

"You are so right Shinji. Thank you for that compliment, but the rape part was cruel, but true."

"Glad to hear that. But I hope I didn't make you sad or anything."

"Don't worry, you didn't." Asuka assured.

"Good. But we have to hurry now if we want to make it in time. Race you?"

Shinji asked.

"You're on." Asuka said and started to run towards the nearest entrance to NERV.

Shinji ran after and caught up soon enough.

They ran all the way to the entrance and it turned out to be a draw.

They stopped and panted a few minutes until Shinji said. "No win or lose. That is fair enough in my opinion."

"I agree. But we have to get our suits on and get to the cages." Asuka said and ran to the direction of the locker room. Shinji did the same.

After getting their suits on, they walked to the cages and they noticed the bluette standing in front of EVA unit-00.

"Rei." Shinji called out.

Rei turned to look and noticed Shinji with the red-haired girl.

"Shinji. I see that you have already met the Second Child and I have been waiting for this. I am Rei Ayanami, pilot of EVA unit-00." She said while extending her hand.

Asuka shook her hand and said: "Nice to meet you Rei. And I have also been waiting to meet you and I'm honoured to meet you. I hope we can be friends."

¨"We will see if we can. And I also saw the video of your battle at the sea. Very impressive movements." The red-eyed beauty said.

"Thank you Rei. I'm sure we will get along just fine. But let's talk after we finish the tests, okay?" Asuka said.

"Okay then." Rei answered.

They turned around and waited for instructions.

Soon Misato's voice was heard over the speaker.

"Now that you have introduced yourselves, we can start the test. Rei, you will take unit-02, Shinji will take unit-00, Asuka, you will take unit-01. Got it?"

"Hai." They said in unison and climbed in the plugs.

The tests showed 56 on Asuka, 55 on Shinji and 50 on Rei,

"Okay you three, it's time to change the EVAs. Rei will take unit-01, Asuka on unit-00 and Shinji on unit-02."

They changed the EVAs.

Asuka had 40, Shinji had 46, Rei had 43.

Then, the alert klaxon sounded.

"Get in to your own units and prepare for battle! We have an Angel approaching from the sea!" Misato shouted over the speaker.

They got into their own units and bonded with them.

"Shinji, Asuka, you will engage the target and Rei will be backup!" Misato shouted again.

Authors Note: New chapter sooner then I thought. The Angel battle will be next and what will happen? Find out in the next chapter. And I apologize for the shortness of chapters. But there will most likely be a lot of chapters, so the length should not be a problem. Cheers to you all who read this.


	18. Double Duel Part 1

**Double Duel**

DISCLAIMER: I don't anything. You hear me? Nothing.

The pilots were now in their own EVAs and were ready for battle.

"LAUNCH THE EVAS!" Misato exclaimed and the elevators ascended to the surface.

Shinji and Asuka took point and Rei took her position behind them with the bazooka.

The red and purple Evas were now standing near the shore, waiting for the Angel to appear and soon it did.

"Looks like the Angel I fought when I came here." Shinji said quietly.

"Shinji, Asuka, you are going to wait for the Angel to get close enough and engage it in hand to hand combat and keep it away from the city. Understood?" Misato told them.

"Hai." They said.

The Angel kept walking towards them and soon, Shinji made a disturbing discovery.

The core was in the shoulder, but it looked weird. It looked a bit like a ying and yang symbol.

"Misato, there is something strange about this Angel. That core is not like the ones I've seen." Shinji said through the comm.-link.

"All these Angels look weird Shinji. Just focus….." She started, but was interrupted when Shinji exclaimed: "Holy….!"

The Angel split in two and leaped towards them with a speed that rivals with the speed of sound.

The Angels grabbed them and tossed them aside like garbage bags and looked at Rei's EVA.

Asuka was knocked out, but Shinji fetched an N2 mine from the nearby weapon cache and armed it.

And before the Angels could take another step, he tossed it towards them and soon it exploded.

2 hours later.

EVAs were back in their cages and the commanders, Misato, pilots, Ritsuko and Kaji were in the briefing room.

Ritsuko was explaining the situation.

"When the Angels attacked and succeeded in their first moves, Shinji used the N2 mine in an attempt to destroy or incapacitate them and succeeded in the later. The mine burned 47 from their mass and is now healing itself and Magi estimates that it will take 9 days for it to regenerate. But now it is surrounded by AT field that we can't penetrate. And now it seems like these Angels must be destroyed simultaneously in order to destroy it." She finished.

"Pilot's, do you know what your job is?" Gendo asked.

"Our job is to destroy the Angels." Shinji said coldly.

"Correct. And now the UN is laughing at us for failing like this and I am not pleased. So from now on, you are all going to work on a plan that will end with the death of an Angel."

"You are not pleased? Then why don't you get into the EVA and do it yourself?" Shinji asked, not even trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Because you are the only ones who can do it." He answered with blunt coldness.

"Or maybe you won't even try because you are a coward." He shot back.

"That's insubornation and insulting your superior officer."

"Good. Because you don't deserve the title of First Commander. You are just sitting there and scowling at us for trying to do our job and risking our lives and you won't do a damn thing for killing the Angels, so WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THING YOU ARE, WHEN WE DO ALL THE JOB AND WHEN SOMETHING GOES WRONG, YOU JUST SCOWL AND INSULT US AND DON'T EVEN BLINK AN EYE WHEN WE GET THE JOB DONE RIGHT!" Shinji shot back angrily.

The commander just stood up and left.

"Figures. Leaves when he can't win the argument." Shinji said.

Everyone was taken aback with Shinji's rage. No one has ever dared to shout at the commander. Not to mention in a way he just did.

"But I already have a plan for taking this Angel down." He added.

Everyone turned to look at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"We simply have to shoot those cores simultaneously, but it will take some work to get two of us to do that." He finished.

"Sounds pretty good Shinji. But who will do the shooting?" Misato asks.

"Rei and I should do that, since we can already sing in unison, so getting the shots in simultaneous harmony should not be a problem." He answers.

"Okay then. I will get the room for you two where you can practice. But is there any room for Asuka in this plan of yours?" Misato asks.

Asuka turned to look at Shinji with hope in her blue eyes.

"Actually yes. She will be playing a critical role in this plan. She will neutralize the Angels AT-field while we keep ours in maximum and prevent them from attacking us while we aim." He explained.

Asuka screamed mentally. _'YES! I WON'T BE LEFT OUT! THANK GOD!'_

"Then the plan is clear. Go get something to eat while I arrange the room for you two." She said.

The trio of pilots walked to the cafeteria, followed closely by Kaji. Ritsuko went back to her lab.

When our heroes got to the cafeteria and had their lunches ordered, they sat at the table and much to Asuka's delight, Kaji sat next to her. And much to Rei's delight, Shinji sat next to her.

They ate in silence for 5 minutes until Asuka decided to ask something that was bugging her ever since they met at the aircraft carrier.

"Hey Shinji, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"When we met at the carrier, you seemed to know Kaji. Did the two of you ever met before we met?"

"Yes we did. Kaji and my former guardian were friends in the army and they decided to go on vacation to America, I went along with them. And during the time in America, one year ago, there was the viral outbreak in Raccoon City."

Rei and Asuka gasped.

"You were in Raccoon City when those…" Asuka starts.

"Yes we were. We barely made it out alive. We and four others, that we saved, managed to escape the city. And that is something I will never forget."

Asuka and Rei watched with their mouths wide open.

"And I still owe you my life Shinji. I wouldn't be here without you." Kaji says.

"Yeah. I saved Kaji's life."

Asuka now had more respect for Shinji. He actually survived from a hell like that.

Rei couldn't believe it. Shinji really was something that you won't see everyday.

Soon Misato comes over and says: "Your room is ready. Come on."

To Be Continued…..

Part one of the double duel complete. And Shinji and Kaji together in Raccoon City and escaping from there I just couldn't resist putting in this. But hey, Shinji had adventurous past and Resident Evil was one of them. Kaji along with him. Like gunman said in one review that it seemed like they knew each other from before. So I added this one. But if anyone didn't like it, then don't worry. It won't be mentioned anymore, unless somebody wants me to mention it again. Next chapter in progress.


	19. Double Duel Part 2

**Synchronizing (part 2)**

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own any of this.

Shinji and Rei walked to the room they were provided to train.

There were two beds, a bathroom with a shower booth, refrigerator, TV, clock and a bookshelf. There was also a door, which lead to the firing range.

"This will suffice." Shinji said plainly.

Rei remained quiet.

They went to check the firing range and there were two booths and a case with many handguns and ammo.

"So Rei, which gun you want to use?" Shinji asked.

"I'm not sure. You choose, since you are more skilful with weapons." Was Rei's answer.

Shinji looked at the case and then settled for colt 45. when there was no revolvers.

Rei picked up the other colt.

They went into their booths and placed the covers on their ears.

They had microphone attached, so they could talk to each other.

"Okay Rei. When I say three, we fire. Okay?" Shinji asked.

"Understood." Rei answered.

"Okay. One, two, three." PANG.

The bullets whistled through the air to their targets and the camera that monitored the bullets hitting timing, showed that the bullets had 0,1 seconds difference in hitting the target.

When Shinji watched this from the computer near the door, he shook his head and said: "This is going to take a lot of work."

That's how it was, until the day before the operation would begin.

Shinji, Rei and Asuka had been training for the entire time for this operation. Asuka had been practicing to get her AT field as powerful as possible and Shinji and Rei had been practicing the shooting part.

Everyday they met at the cafeteria, when they were eating breakfast, lunch and dinner and talked. Shinji and Rei talked about themselves to Asuka and Asuka talked about herself to them. About their previous experiences, travels, friends, school and the times in university.

Rei, Shinji and Asuka became closer when they got to know each other and they became friends pretty easily when they all had some aspects that they liked and almost nothing to hate.

Asuka had by now gotten her AT-field so powerful, that it was more then good for the operation.

And Shinji and Rei were now doing some final check ups for the shooting.

"One, two, three!" PANG.

Check on the computer.

Timing 100

"This is looking good Rei. We have gotten 100 timing hit for 23 times in a row. Now we are ready for battle." Shinji said with enthusiasm.

"Glad to hear that. Good thing that tomorrow we can finish the Angel and get out of here. But now I'm going to take a shower." Rei answered.

Shinji watched as she disappeared in the bathroom.

They have known each other for months now, but it still amazed him how beautiful she was. And no matter what she was wearing, she always looked so sexy. This time she had been wearing short shorts, sleeveless shirt, both blue and she was barefooted.

She was truly beautiful. That exotic blue hair, that feathered over her face and barely touched her shoulders. Those ruby eyes that missed nothing and made her eyesight so hypnotizing that you could lose yourself in them. And her face was almost shaped like a heart that made her so lovely. And her smile: it was the most prettiest smile he had ever seen. The way her soft looking pink lips stretched upwards and her eyes narrowed so slightly made it so beautiful. If anyone would made a portrait from her smile, Mona Lisa would be nothing compared to it. Even Leonardo Da Vinci himself would have painted it rather then Mona's.

But then she came out, wearing only a towel covering her lovely body from his eyes.

"Oi Shinji." Rei purred cutely.

Shinji stared at her.

She smiled her widest smile. "I'm finished. You may go now." She crooned softly.

Shinji just got up and walked past her, his mouth nearly touching the floor.

When Shinji walked past her, he looked back and she was looking over her slim shoulder.

Her smile never faded and then she playfully wiggled her hips, making her butt shake so seductively.

Shinji blushed and closed the door of the bathroom.

Rei started to giggle. Shinji heard it while he was taking his clothes off.

'_She sure as hell knows how to tease. That's why I like her. She is so playful.'_

Shinji thought and stepped into the shower.

Rei on the other hand thought. _'I love that blush he makes. He looks so cute and it's so fun to tease him a little bit.'_

She then dressed in her sleeping kimono.

Shinji finished his shower and put his boxers on.

He stepped out from the bathroom and noticed that Rei was already sleeping.

So Shinji decided to get some sleep since he had nothing else to do. Tomorrow was the big day.

Asuka was sleeping and dreaming about her late night session with Shinji. A wet dream in other words.

"MMMHHH Shinji! So big and so good! Never stop!" Asuka moaned in her sleep.

Shinji fell asleep with a shivering spine.

Morning sun rose and the alarm clock of the three pilots ranged.

They woke up and dressed in their plug suits and walked to the holding cages.

They met at the catwalk.

"Good morning pilots. I see that you are ready to go now. But I can't say anything else then do as you trained and everything will go just fine." Ritsuko said through the speaker.

"Hai." They said in unison and climbed in their plugs.

"Creepy." Ritsuko muttered.

When they were in their EVA's, the elevators took them to the surface.

When on the surface, they saw the twin Angel approaching. So they made a triangle.

Asuka behind them, Shinji and Rei side-by-side.

Everyone in the command bridge were quiet, since they didn't know what to say. Even Misato had nothing to say, since the pilots already knew the plan.

The Angel was close enough. "Now Asuka!" Shinji exclaimed.

Asuka used her AT-field.

The Angel sensed that the red monster behind the two others had neutralised it's AT field and it also sensed that the purple and blue monster had their AT-fields so powerful that it couldn't attack them.

Shinji and Rei readied their handguns and aimed.

After few seconds the targeting computer had locked on target.

"Ready Rei?" Shinji asked through the radio.

"Hai." Was her quick reply.

"One, two, three!" Shinji counted and they fired. PANG.

The bullets flew and connected.

Three seconds later.

The Angel exploded and was defeated.

In the command bridge, everyone cheered.

To Be Continued……

Authors Note: I hope the length was now good enough, but I'm not sure if this chapters is good enough. So feel free to tell me your opinion.

And gunman, if you are reading this, the send me a message regarding your stories. Please.

And now, for the first time in my writing career:

IT'S OMAKE TIME!

Ritsuko entered the Commanders office after she was summoned.

She stopped near the table and waited for Gendo to speak up.

"Doctor Akagi, it has come into my knowledge that you have had intercourse with pilot Ikari."

"So?" The blond asked, playing stupid.

"I thought you were a faithful lover." He said.

"In your dreams fuckface. I couldn't even feel your dick when we were ducking and you never got me off. So it's over between us." She said bluntly.

"Well in that case…." He said when he drew his gun.

But before he got it raised, he was shot in the heart.

"How the hell did that happen?" He managed to say before he died.

Ritsuko looked back and saw Shinji standing there with a Single Action Army revolver, smoke coming out from the barrel.

"Thanks hun." Ritsuko said.

"No problem hottie." Shinji said and twirled it back to it's holster and soon was kissing her like mad. She did the same.


	20. Dinner Time

**Dinner time**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

As the EVA's descended back to the holding cages, Shinji spoke up to his fellow pilots.

"Hey Rei, Asuka, wanto to go to a dinner? My treat."

"I will go." Asuka answered.

"Me too." Rei replied.

Now the EVA's were back in their places and the pilots were now heading towards the locker rooms.

They showered and got dressed and they met in the hallway.

"Hey Shinji, is this dinner for defeating the Angel? For a job well done?" Asuka asked.

"Yes it is. And we deserve it, since this was the toughest Angel so far. So let's get going." Shinji answered.

The girls followed.

After 20 minutes of walking, they were now at a small ramen restaurant and they ordered their food and set down on a nearby bench to eat.

They didn't talk, since they had nothing to talk about.

When they were finished, they walked Rei home.

"Goodnight Rei, we shall see you at tests." Shinji said cheerfully, when they reached her apartment building.

Rei smiled and kissed Shinji on the cheek. "Goodnight Shinji." She said and stepped in the building.

Shinji was silent for a few minutes and then he and Asuka started to walk towards their place.

15 minutes of walking and they were now at their guardians home.

When they were both in and after kicking their shoes off, Asuka grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs.

When they reached her room, she locked the door and said. "Now that we are alone here, we can finally make my dream come true." With a seductive smile.

Shinji was astounded. Asuka was so forward that she was now going to have sex with him, no matter what.

But since she wanted it so badly, he obliged and started to unbutton his shirt, while she was stripping.

When they were both naked, Asuka laid on the bed and spread her legs wide. "Lick me Shinji."

Shinji complied by lowering himself between her legs and took her pussy in his mouth.

Asuka moaned loudly and clapped her thighs on his cheeks to keep him there.

Shinji gave her the same treatment he had given to the other ladies and when her fourth orgasm subsided, she said: "Now fuck me hard."

Shinji entered her and slid in and out of her.

Asuka was feeling good all over when Shinji's cock rubbed against her inner flesh and could feel the giant orgasm building in her, so she wrapped her around his waist and moaned more louder.

When she reached her peak, she screamed his name "SHINJIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" And passed out.

So Shinji went to was his groin and thinking. _'She's not the one either. Maybe…..'_

So when he got himself washed, he went to get some sleep after a hard day of work.

When Shinji got in his bed, Reika appeared from under it and slept next to bed.

Authors Note: Now this chapter was horrible, but don't worry. Next chapter will rock, since then everything will take an interesting turn of events. This is just a prelude for that. I know that I'm torturing you with these preludes, but that's my style. I don't reveal anything before the time is right. So be patient and please forgive me for this horrible chapter.


	21. Turning Point

**Turning point**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

NERV Command bridge.

Ritsuko was drinking coffee and talking with the bridge staff.

Maya, Shigeru and Makoto were also talking with Ritsuko.

"So that twin Angel was the last one eh." Shigeru said.

"That's what the Dead Sea Scrolls say." Ritsuko confirmed.

"So what happens to NERV now?" Maya asked.

"I think that we will be disbanded." Makoto answered.

"Maybe, or they will think other purpose for us." Ritsuko said.

Katsuragi residence.

Shinji, Asuka and Misato were eating their breakfast in silence. Pen-Pen and Reika were eating theirs.

Shinji finished his food and asked Asuka.

"So Asuka, what are you going to do now, since according to Misato, we killed the last Angel."

"I'm not sure. Maybe I will start a modelling career." She answered.

"That might suit you, since you are very beautiful."

Asuka blushed at the compliment.

Shinji then asked Misato.

"What about you Misato? Are you going to be a spokeswoman for Yebisu beer company?"

All of them burst out laughing.

But all fun must come to an end when Misato then noticed what time it was.

"We have to got to NERV. There is some announcement we have to participate."

All three of them got up and got ready. And soon they were sitting in a car, driving towards the nearest NERV entrance. Misato was doing the driving, of course.

Now they arrived NERV and Misato parked her beloved car in her usual spot and they walked towards the nearest elevator.

The elevator stopped two floors beneath their destination and the doors opened, revealing a bluette.

"Oh Rei, good morning." Shinji said politely.

Rei smiled and walked next to him. "Good morning Shinji."

Their journey continued and they were soon in the floor they wanted.

They walked at end of the corridor where a double door was open. Behind the doors was a large hall with a few dozen rows of seats. They noticed Ritsuko at the front row. Maya was sitting next to her.

So they went to sit next to them.

Misato sat beside Ritsuko and Shinji sat beside Maya. Rei hastened to sit next to Shinji and Asuka sat beside Rei.

"Morning Maya, Ritsuko." Shinji politely greeted.

Maya blushed a little and said her hellos and so did Ritsuko.

Shinji decided to ask Rei: "Rei, do you know what this announcement is?"

"No. But most likely it is about our current situation." Was her answer.

So they sat in silence. Misato and Ritsuko were talking about their days in college to kill some time.

20 minutes passed and soon the hall was full of NERV staff. And to Misato's irritation, Kaji had sat next to her. But he didn't say anything, for he knew that would make Misato even more nervous.

And Misato was thinking, while he remained quiet.

'He must be up to something nasty. He is staying quiet now to lull me in false sense of security and then PANG. He does something very unpleasant in an attempt to seduce me.'

But it was time now. The two Commanders walked to the microphone in stage.

Gendo then spoke in his trademark coldness.

"Everyone, this is the day when the war we have been fighting is over. The Dead Sea Scrolls that predicted the Angels arrival, says there were only seven of them, like The Seven deadly sins."

Everyone cheered.

"However, there are still some things we need to do in order to take our leave. Everyone is to return to your posts and work in a same way as before and we can leave in a week." Gendo finished.

Everyone got up and walked back to their posts. Except Rei, Asuka, Shinji, Misato, Kaji, Ritsuko and Maya stayed for a while. They waited that everyone got out, so they can take their leave without trying to cut through the large crowd.

When they finally decided to leave, Misato spoke up. "Well it's nice to know that the war is over and we can stop worrying about getting killed in action."

Everyone nodded their heads. But Kaji kept thinking.

'No Misato-Chan. This is not over yet. The final battle is still to come.'

Since Misato, Kaji and the pilots didn't have anything to do, they went straight to the cafeteria.

They ordered their lunches and ate in silence.

When they finished, Misato had to do some paperwork and Kaji went on to his inspection round.

The pilots decided to take a walk in the Geofront.

They walked outside of the pyramid and finally came to the lake.

They sat down on the beach and decided to ask some questions.

Asuka asked first. "Rei, what are you going to do now that we won the war?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I will move to another city, find a place to stay and get a job."

Was her answer.

"And you Shinji?"

"Maybe I will join the army and defend this country."

"Hmm." Asuka hummed in response.

"And what about you Asuka?" Shinji asked suddenly.

"Maybe I will start a modelling career like you suggested Shinji."

"Good to hear that."

When Shinji said that, Rei felt an unusual sensation in her body.

"Hey girls, why don't we go take a swim? There is a shack there which contains swimwear." Shinji asked.

"Alright." "Yes." Asuka and Rei responded.

So they went over to the shack and selected their swimming clothes and changed.

After that, they dove in the water and swam for a while.

But Shinji did take notice of Rei when she stood on the beach, wearing a white, one-piece swimsuit that generously hugged the curves of her lovely body.

She was truly beautiful. Never in his life he had seen anyone so beautiful, exotic and lovely human. She was a true angel to him.

Command bridge.

Alert resonated all over the bridge.

Shigeru was the first to report.

"Our radar systems have detected tanks and infantry units approaching from the emergency exits to the Geofront!"

'_SEELE wants to take the hard way then.' _Gendo thought.

"What's the ETA to the HQ?" He said outwardly.

"15 minutes!" Was Shigerus answer.

"Call all personal to the HQ and tell them to get ready for combat. Including non-combatants. And they have 10 minutes to get here and gear up. Then you will seal all the entrances to hold them off." Gendo ordered.

"Yes sir!" He replied.

"ALL PERSONAL REPORT TO THE HQ AND GET READY FOR COMBAT! ALL ENTRANCES WILL BE SEALED IN 10 MINUTES!" The announcement resonated all over the Geofront, but not loud enough for the attackers to hear. The three pilots heard it too and rushed to the nearest entrance.

"What's going on?" Asuka asked her fellow pilots as they ran.

"It seems like somebody is pissed off. And they want to exterminate us." Shinji answered, not coming up with a better explanation.

Asuka remained silent when she heard that.

When the trio got inside, they ran towards the nearest armoury to get some weapons.

They met Misato there and Shinji asked: "Misato, what's going on here?"

Misato said: "JSSDF is attacking this place. I don't know why." Was all she answered.

They didn't ask anything else and grabbed the weapons and ammo they wanted to use.

There were several guards and techs gearing up for combat, when Shinji decided to speak.

"Everyone listen up!" Everyone turned to look at Shinji. "It would be best if the guards will make a defensive line to the nearest entrance, since it will be only a matter of time when they get through it. All male techs will assist the guards and females will go to the EVA cages to help the crew there to get them ready!"

(A.N. That line sucked.")

Since they didn't have a better idea, they all rushed to the nearest entrance and formed the defensive line.

The females rushed to the direction of the EVA cages.

Misato didn't, so she asked Shinji. "Why do we have to get the EVA's ready?"

"Well I don't think that they attack in a place where we have the greatest weapons ever made, so they must have some secret weapons ready to destroy the EVA's. But if Asuka and Rei will take care of them, It shouldn't be a problem."

"Why won't you pilot?" Asuka asked.

"Because I will go to the bridge and make a little announcement." Shinji answered.

The two girls nodded and rushed to the locker room. Shinji and Misato ran to the bridge.

At the bridge.

The bridge staff was getting the EVA's ready for battle.

Maya then announced. "The EVA's are ready for combat. Now we need the pilot's."

"But where are they?" Ritsuko asked.

"Asuka and Rei will be here shortly." They heard from behind.

They turned to look at Shinji, standing behind them.

"SHINJI, WHY AREN'T YOU AT THE EVA?!" Ritsuko yelled.

"I have an announcement to make." He answered coolly.

Ritsuko seeing no problem with it, she stepped away from the microphone, that would sound his announcement throughout the complex.

He instructed the guards and male techs to protect the nearest entrances, like he told the others at the armoury.

He then watched the security cameras to see their reactions. And when he saw that they were doing like he instructed, he then turned around and started to walk towards the door.

But Misato stopped him. "Where are you going Shinji?"

"I'm going to get my plug suit and get in to my EVA. And in the mean time, you should guide those missile launchers and other weapons to the tanks, while the guys at the entrances will take care of the infantry. Me, Rei and Asuka will take care of those secret weapons when they arrive. But before that happens, we will take out as many enemy forces as we can. You just stay here and keep us informed." Shinji said and rushed to the locker room.

Misato went over to the console and started to cooperate with the bridge staff and Ritsuko.

The Commanders had remained silent for the entire time. They saw no need to talk, since Shinji already gave all the necessary orders.

Shinji was in his EVA 5 minutes later and was ready to take off for battle. So were Asuka and Rei.

All the male techs and guards were stationed at the entrances to guard them and fend off everyone who tried to enter.

The missile launchers were destroyed almost immediately when they started to fire towards the tanks. Only 20 tanks were destroyed.

Enemy forces were at their positions, waiting for their order to take over the place.

So everyone was ready to act.

Misato kept her eyes on the monitors that showed their enemies outside and thought.

'This is the battle that will decide the lives of everyone here. And I sure as hell hope, that we win.'

Kaji was heading to the place that……………

Authors Note: Well here is the second last chapter of my story. And I hope the length was good now. What will happen in a next chapters? Where was Kaji heading? Find out in a next chapter.


	22. The Battle

**The Battle**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Now that everyone was in their position to repel the attackers, Misato said.

"Hey Maya, do you think we have any chance of winning?"

"Yes. We can win, if everyone does their part. And we have the EVA's. So yes, we can win."

"Thanks. I needed that. But now, launch the EVA's."

Then, the giants were send to the surface.

And at the very moment, the doors in the HQ were shot with a bazookas.

The guys stationed to protect the entrances covered for a while, but then they opened fire towards the exit.

The JSSDF troops didn't anticipate any resistance at the entrances and took cover.

Then they started to fire. But no bullet hit their targets.

Then one of the JSSDF officers looked to the corridor and saw no one. He decided to try his luck.

But when he stepped on the tiled floor, one of the guards rounded around the corner and shot him down with one bullet.

The troops outside started to fire again, but the bullets just sank in the walls.

And they couldn't use grenades, since the entire corridor would collapse from the explosion.

Meanwhile, the EVA's were at he surface and looked around for targets.

They noticed the tanks over the hills.

Asuka pulled her pallet rifle from her shoulder started firing at the western side of the Geofront. Bullets whistled through the air with no problem and blew up the tanks.

Shinji leaped to the northern side and started walking over the tanks.

Rei took the southern side and used her progressive knife to cut the tanks in half.

When they were done, there was only the eastern side left, but no tanks visible.

Three hours later, after 15 NERV guards and over 200 JSSDF troops were killed.

SEELES meeting room.

SEELE 01: "It seems like we underestimated the leadership of Ikari's son."

SEELE 05: "Indeed. We have to get the Magi under our control, before it's too late."

SEELE 11: "We should now use the secret weapon you told us about."

SEELE 01: "Alright. I shall give the order."

Outside Tokyo-3.

The commanding officer picked up the radio and heard.

"Order 400."

"Yes sir."

He then nodded to the guy at the satellite computer and punched in the command.

Soon, a fighter carrying an N2 mine dropped the mine over to the eastern side of the Geofront.

A big white explosion lightened the entire place and there was big hole at wall.

The three pilots over there and soon noticed three robot like things coming in.

Misato looked at the security monitor that showed the hole and the robot like enemies.

"Misato, what are those things?" Shinji asked through the comm.-link.

"I have no idea. Ritsuko?" Misato answered.

"They appear to be those Jet Alone robots I heard about. They were supposed to replace the EVA's, but then they changes their minds."

"So what's so special about these things?" Shinji asked.

"They have nuclear reactors in the." Was her reply.

"So they are like walking atom bombs." Shinji said.

"Yes precisely."

"Any idea how we take them out without blowing ourselves to smithereens?"

"How about if you shoot one and then contain it with your AT field like before."

"But of course! Why I didn't come up with that myself. Asuka, shoot the first one on the left!" Shinji called her over the radio.

Asuka didn't reply. Instead, she shot the one on the left. It stopped moving and fell towards the ground. Shinji contained it and when it exploded, he cleared the radiation with the field.

But then, the Jet Alones started to walk towards them.

"Asuka, take another rifle and shoot them! Rei, contain the other on the right with your AT field!"

"Affirmative." "Hai." Was their replies.

Asuka then took the other rifle and started to shoot.

When the ones she shot, started to fall down, Rei and Shinji contained them to keep the explosion in place. Afterwards they cleared the radiation.

Everyone in the command bridge cheered over their victory.

But the fight was not yet over. And they knew it.

"Asuka, Rei. You stay here while I go back in the HQ to settle things."

Shinji said to the girls.

"Okay Shinji. Be carefull." Asuka said.

"Don't die Shinji." Rei said.

"I wasn't planning to do that." Shinji joked.

They shared a small laugh over that, but Shinji then hastened to the elevator.

After his EVA was taken back to it's rightful place, Shinji climbed out from the plug and ran to the locker room.

When he got there, he took his plug suit off and dressed in his black pants and a black shirt.

And from his locker, he took out his katana.

"Time to settle things with my 'dad'." He said to no one.

And then he rushed to the elevator of the command bridge.

When he got there, he immediately spoke to Ritsuko.

"Hey Ritsuko, do you know where the Commander is?"

"He must be at down to Terminal Dogma. Take the elevator at the corridor on your right to the lowest level."

"Thanks Ritsu." Shinji said and rushed to the elevator.

He found it almost immediately and pressed the button that would take him to the lowest level.

The elevator doors opened and Shinji noticed Gendo in the middle of the hall.

"So Shinji, you made it this far." Gendo said.

"Well it wasn't that hard but now that I'm here, it is time to finish this." Shinji said with venom clearly evident in his voice.

"Indeed Shinji. But let me tell you first why all this has taken place." Gendo said to him and Shinji remained still, awaiting for him to tell what he had to say.

Gendo then explained why the Angel at the Antarctica exploded, causing the second Impact. Then he told him the reason why they fought against the Angels, what SEELE was, the death of his mother and the plan for Third Impact. And even the Angel in his right arm and the Angel in the next room.

"And that is why I worked so hard to get all this done, so I could bring Yui back." Gendo finished his tale.

"Are you a fucking idiot?! Our loved ones die eventually and we can't change that. And it wouldn't be real if you would unite all mankind. And I can't let you do that."

Shinji said angrily to Gendo.

"I knew you couldn't think rationally. So that is why I hired someone to kill you, so you wouldn't ruin my plans. And BTW, the guy I hired is someone you know." Gendo said with an evil smirk on his face.

Then, a sadistic laugh was heard from the shadows. "Long time no see Shinji. Muahahahahahaaa."

Shinji's eyes widened a little bit and thought.

'_No. No it can't be. It can't be.' _

Then a figure came forth from the shadows, with a katana in his leather gloved hand and Shinji looked his face with a mild sign of fear.

"What's the matter Shinji? Did you really think I was dead?" The figure asked with the same sadistic smirk when he went to stand in front of Gendo.

"Murdoc." Shinji said, wide eyed.

"How true Shinji. Shall we continue where we last left off in France?" Murdoc asked.

"Enjoy Shinji." Gendo said and walked to the double doors and walked out from them.

"Surprised to see me Shinji? You should know that you can't stop me and now, you are going to die." Murdoc said and leaped towards Shinji and tried to strike his head off with his katana.

Shinji blocked it and they held their blades together and Shinji tried to talk him out of this.

"Murdoc, be reasonable. If Gendo succeeds, we are all going to die."

"No we aren't. We are just going to be united and we can do pretty much anything we want. I have no problem with that." Murdoc said and pushed him backwards and tried to pierce Shinji's chest with a straight shot of his katana.

Shinji stepped aside and avoided the deadly blade. Shinji tried to cut his head off, but he dodged it with ease. He then pressed Shinji's sword down with his and said. "It's not as easy as it looks." And then he kicked him in a chest, making Shinji fall down with a hard thud.

Murdoc then jumped and tried to ram his blade through his throat when he was on his back, but he rolled to the left and Murdoc's blade was cut in half when it hit the hard floor.

Shinji then pierced his blade through his leg and he fell to his knees.

Shinji then stood up and went to stand in front of him.

"You always knew how to trick someone with disguises and facial expressions, but you are so easily fooled with a fake expression." Shinji said and sliced his head off, blood spraying from his neck and the head falling away.

"If you come back now, then I consider yourself as an immortal." Shinji said to Murdoc's body and ran to doors Gendo went through. Once he entered through them, he first noticed the giant white creature hanging from the cross and then he noticed something else.

He saw that Kaji was pointing a gun to Gendo's head.

"Kaji? What's going on here?" Shinji asked, puzzled.

"Oh Shinji, I knew you could defeat Murdoc. And now I can tell you this: I am a spy working for the UN and I was sent here to find out what Gendo was up to. I found out that he was working with SEELE to initiate Third Impact or rather was pretending to do so. He wanted to bring your mother back with Third Impact and since we can't let that happen, I send the evidence to the UN about Gendo's and SEELE's plans and now they are arresting the members and I just arrested Gendo."

"That's good Kaji. Now let's get him out of here and destroy the Angel in his arm and that one on the cross." Shinji said.

"Sounds like a plan. Now walk Gendo." Kaji said.

Gendo started walking but soon he turned and kicked him to the balls and snatched the gun.

Shinji reacted quickly and tossed the sword towards him.

When Gendo turned to Shinji in an attempt to shoot him, the sword connected to his chest and went straight through.

The gun clattered to the floor and Gendo fell down, dead.

When Kaji recovered from the kick, he noticed what Shinji did.

"Dang Shinji. That was one hell of a throw. Now let's get out of here." Kaji said.

"Sure." Shinji said and picked up his katana. Then they walked to the elevator and ascended to the hallway leading to the command bridge.

Authors Note: Well that battles were pretty simple and not so good, but like I said before, I am not good at writing combat situations. But Murdoc MUST have been a big surprise, amusing one possibly. I hope you liked this chapter. And the next one will be the last one, so just wait and see.


	23. The ending

**The ending of the war**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

One week after the attack on NERV and the death of Gendo Ikari.

After Shinji and Kaji had come out from the Terminal Dogma and the attack was repelled, Kaji informed the UN about the situation.

And the UN had immediately taken action.

And now everyone in NERV was watching the news from several TV's stationed throughout the complex.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, it is this day, when Keel Lorentz, The Head of SEELE was arrested in his private residence in Sakamoto. The UN officials have informed that all SEELE members, that had a conspiracy against human race and plans to initiate Third Impact, have been arrested and are waiting for court." The reporter announced.

Everyone around the world cheered when they heard that. Including NERV staff. But elsewhere.

Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Misato, Maya, Ritsuko, Makoto, Shigeru, Kouzou and Kaji cheered loudly and Rei hugged Shinji.

Shinji returned the hug.

Misato went over and hugged Kaji.

When the cheering stopped, Shinji decided to confess.

"And first I thought we were just blasting our way through monsters, but then it turned out to be a good old fashion conspiracy thriller."

Everyone chuckled a bit. Rei then kissed Shinji.

Shinji returned the kiss and thought back how did this happen.

_FLASHBACK:_

_When Shinji and Kaji got back to the command bridge, the other pilots were there also._

_Kaji went straight to Misato and told her what happened._

_Rei glomped Shinji and said: "You made it Shinji, thank God. I was so worried."_

"_I was worried about you too Rei."_

"_Shinji, I have something to tell you."_

_Shinji looked her in the eyes with the 'go on' look._

"_I love you Shinji. Be my boyfriend. Please." She said and hugged him tighter._

_Shinji's heart was pounding. 'She IS The One.' He thought._

"_I love you too Rei. I will love you for ever." He said lovingly._

'_About time.' Asuka thought._

'_Young love. The most prettiest thing in the world.' Maya and Ritsuko thought._

_Rei then looked Shinji in the eyes and surprised him by kissing him passionately._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Misato then spoke.

"Now that the war is over, we can live normal lives as the saviours of the world. So let's go and have dinner in the finest restaurant of the city."

Everyone agreed. And they left NERV for good. As did everyone soon after.

Later that day.

Everyone was now sitting around the table in the finest restaurant of the city and Misato said.

"Everyone, let's have a toast for restoring peace in the world." She said, holding a glass of wine.

"To the world peace." Shinji said.

Everyone clinged their glasses together and said world peace. And then they sipped their wines.

Then they started chatting about things. Like what they were going to do now, where they would go and so on.

But Rei asked Shinji. "Shinji, could you come over to my place tonight. I don't want to be alone."

"Of course I will Rei-Chan." He replied.

She smiled and returned to her meal. Shinji did the same.

They drank god knows how many alcoholic drinks, ate and laughed, until it was time to get home for a well earned sleep.

Well, except the two pilots, who went straight to Rei's place.

After a short taxi ride and some cuddling at the backseat, they were now at the apartment 402:s door.

Rei opened it and gestured Shinji to enter. He did so and Rei followed soon after. She banged the door shot, which made Shinji jump from surprise and turned around only to see Rei glomping him again and kissing him hard on the lips.

Shinji returned the kiss and soon Rei was tearing his clothes off and forcefully pushed him on her bed and straddled his waist.

Shinji, now glad in his pants, asked: "Rei, what's wrong?"

"I wish to experience the pleasure which comes from sex with you. And I will not wait any more. Asuka and Misato, along with Maya and Ritsuko told me how good you are in bed. And now it is time for me to find out if it is true."

Shinji would have said something, but Rei then moved swiftly and yanked his pants and boxers down and then seized the object she was so eager to get at with her hand.

"HHHMMM Shinji, you do have a large one like the others said and now, get it up, so I can have it in me." Rei ordered with a commanding voice and started to stroke it.

Shinji groaned from pleasure and soon his member was standing up.

Rei smiled at how quickly she got it up and soon tore her clothes off, showing her body to Shinji.

Shinji stared at Rei's perfect body. Her legs, so long, slender, shapely and smooth.

Her waist, so narrow and trimmed.

Her stomach, so nice and flat, and so seductive.

And her perfect, round B cup breasts with a pair of cute pink nipples.

Shinji then noticed that the place between her legs was already damp from arousal.

He looked Rei in the eyes and her smile turned into a seductive mirth.

"Now then Shinji, let's do this." She said and was soon hovering above his member.

Shinji looked down and saw how her pussy was looming over his cock and soon, it slammed down, swallowing his cock in one swift move.

They both moaned and groaned from pleasure when their flesh was so smoothly rubbing against each other.

Rei then started to ride on him with a speed that rivalled with a bullet.

Shinji grabbed her hips to help her and they were soon both moaning from the intense pleasure, that radiated from their groin areas.

Rei groaned. The pleasure Shinji's cock was producing was the most intense she had ever experienced and wanted to keep doing this for ever.

Shinji moaned and his eyes kept rolling to the back of his head. The sex he was having now was the best he has ever experienced. The previous intercourses were nothing compared to this.

This kept going for 25 minutes and soon, Rei gasped.

"SHINJI, I'M CUMMING!"

"SAME HERE REI-CHAN!" Shinji said.

And soon, they did come. But in a way they did not expect.

Rei felt like her whole body exploded and Shinji blasted in her like the largest volcano in the world.

They both screamed when their orgasms hit them like a meteor. The orgasm was so great and lingering, that they kept moaning for 5 minutes, until they passed out.

Next morning.

They both woke up, their orgasm still burning in their reproductive organs.

Rei gazed Shinji in the eyes and said. "Shinji, that was so fantastic."

"I agree Rei-Chan. You were fantastic too."

Rei then placed her head to his chest and stayed there for a while.

And soon she asked.

"Shinji, when you had sex with others, how many times did you cum?"

"None."

"None?"

"Yes. None. For some reason, I could fuck others for God knows how long and I still wouldn't cum. But for you, I came. I had my first orgasm thanks to you Rei-Chan."

Rei smiled. When she didn't claim his virginity, she claimed his first orgasm. And that was more satisfying then having neither.

"But Rei-Chan, why it didn't hurt you, when I entered you?"

"When I tried for the first time to activate my EVA and it went berserk and got injured, my hymen was destroyed also. But it didn't bother me, since I am one of the few who get their first times done without pain."

Shinji had to smile. Rei could always find bright sides from bad things.

"And now that you ejaculated in me, it means I'm pregnant and we are having a child Shinji. We should get married soon."

"I agree Rei-Chan. We are going to have a wonderful life together with our child and Reika."

Rei giggled.

Shinji smiled, since he loved it when she laughed. It sounded so beautiful.

But then Rei said.

"But before we do anything Shinji, it's time for round two."

Rei then started to ride on him again.

'_Here we go again.'_ Shinji mentally groaned, since tomorrow, his groin would likely ache.

EPILOGUE:

Rei and Shinji got married after two months. They first bought an apartment, which was large enough for the family.

Misato and Ritsuko went to work for a beer company. Misato as a spokeswoman and Ritsuko started creating new products. It paid well for them both, since the products Ritsuko made, were soon very popular and Misato's talking style was very convincing.

Maya went with her fellow bridge bunnies to Europe and started their own computer company. In two years, they were more richer then Bill Gates.

Kouzou went over to Fuji mountain to live as a hermit.

Kaji never stopped trying to get back with Misato and soon he did get back with her. But not in a way he wanted. Misato made him to cook the foods, quit being a spy and stop wearing those sunglasses.

And Asuka, she was soon the most popular model worldwide.

And once in a year, these people would meet in a place that used to be NERV, the place where they worked and saved the world.

EVA's were dismantled and the souls in them were released.

Authors Note: Huh! This story is now finished. But I was so out of ideas that I couldn't come up with something better. Please forgive me. But I hope this pleases you in some level. Thank you for reviewing my story and shearing your opinions. And now I'm of to write my 'Kindness' story. Adios.

P.S. Please don't be offended how I made Ritsuko making beer products and Maya, along with her male bridge bunnies outsmart Bill Gates. They did that, since they could create computer that were like younger brothers of the MAGI. And Kouzou went to live in peace and quiet, since that is what he wanted in my story. And Kaji's obsession of Misato was something I couldn't help but write.


	24. Deleted scenes or omakes

**Deleted scenes/Omakes**

Authors Ramblings: I decided to make this chapter where I show you the deleted scenes or omakes of this story. Hopefully these will make you laugh.

Asuka returned home after her shopping spree and noticed Shinji's tiger taking a nap on the floor.

'_Tigers sure look cute when they are asleep.' _She thought, but she said: "I thought that tigers are fierce beasts and not like house cats." She turned around and started to walk towards the kitchen.

But she didn't hear when Reika got up and jumped. She dove towards Asuka and thought while in mid air: _'We like to pretend to be that way, so we can scare the shit out of you like this.'_

(A.N. Remember Calvin and Hobbes.)

Maya got home and when she took her shoes off, she walked to her bedroom and plopped down on the bed. On a spread eagle position. Her arms and legs spread open.

She murmured while squirming and stretching her slender legs and arms and thought: _'MMMMMMHHHHH! Finally some good wild sex which makes me feel that my body is made of water. MMMMMAAAHH! I love this feeling.'_

After Shinji left Ritsuko's office, she laid on the examination table with a cigarette she just took from her jacket pocket. She laid on her cold metallic examination table and smoked her cancer stick. And thought: _HHNNNNNAAAAH! Oh that was sooooo good. GOOD. HAHAAAA! Fuck off Gendo, I won't be your sex toy anymore. Shinji satisfied me for 3 years and you are now useless. GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Maybe I should go and shoot the bastard. I could honestly say that I died with a smile on my face. No. I'm not that evil. Maybe I should just choke him a little and dumb a burning cigarette on his eye. No. I'm not that cruel. I have think about how to make him suffer.'_

Warning, the next scene might be a little sick and twisted thing, so don't read if you don't think it might be funny.

Misato was sleeping. She had a hard day at the office and was now having wet dream.

'_OOOOHHHH SHINJI!' _She thought while sleeping.

She didn't hear that Reika was slowly advancing towards her and leapt on the bed so softly that Misato didn't wake up.

Reika positioned herself between Misato's legs and used her teeth to throw the blanket aside. Then she started to lick Misato's pussy, which made her moan loudly.

After Reika had lapped Misato's pussy with her large tongue for 5 minutes, Misato orgasmed and didn't wake up.

'_And she thought that I eat her while she sleeps. She was partially right. I ate her out, but not in a usual way the tigers do.' _Reika thought and walked back to Shinji's room.

Shinji noticed Reika and said: "You did it didn't you?" Reika licked her nose and lips. "You did it. I told you not to. But the harm is done and she didn't wake up, so we shall see what she does tomorrow." Then they fell asleep.

When Misato woke up next morning, she thought that her wet dream had been so wild that she kicked her blanket away. Shinji just grinned and Reika purred.


End file.
